


Pasos

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen muchas maneras de llegar al mismo punto. Por lo menos cinco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La ciudad nunca duerme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Soulmy de mis entrañas esto fue lo que pediste :
> 
> "Este es el universo alternativo Step Up que no sabíais que el fandom necesitaba. Yunho Jung emigra a los EEUU al cumplir la mayoría de edad para convertirse en un bailarín. Tras años en el país, decide, al más puro estilo de Step Up 3D y Step Up All In, crear una “dance crew”para presentarse al concurso de baile de turno, ganarlo, y volverse los más mejores"
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes. 
> 
> Que empiece el baile.

_Yunho se fue de Corea la mañana siguiente a su cumpleaños. Su madre lo sabía y trató de impedirlo, pero la ilusión de un hijo es el motor que enciende el corazón de una mujer. Le dejó ir a espaldas de su padre, y encendió una pequeña vela en el salón, para que pudiese encontrar el camino de vuelta._

 

**Arabesque**

Corre entre la gente, esquivando coches, cruzando en rojo, deseando, no por primera vez, tener alas para poder llegar a tiempo. Seguramente la audición ya ha empezado, esta vez no puede llegar tarde, si es necesario robará minutos al tiempo para tener una oportunidad. Esa oportunidad.

Entra corriendo, prácticamente se deja caer en el pequeño mostrador, le recibe la mirada iracunda que adorna la cara de la mujer que desde el otro lado pone un un papel delante de sus narices.

— Cubre tus datos y firma abajo.

Y, a pesar del tono airado y escéptico a través del cual pone en duda sus capacidades para cubrir aquel formulario correctamente, Yunho sonríe.

— Gracias.

Cubre las casillas a ciegas, no es la primera vez, y puede que no sea la última, mientras desliza el bolígrafo con fluidez sin apenas pararse a pensar, observa por el rabillo del ojo a la “competencia”, algunas caras son conocidas, las que intentan disimular los nervios con la máscara de yo soy un profesional; a los nuevos los reconoce enseguida porque los nervios y la ilusión se agolpan a partes iguales en las tímidas sonrisas y los gestos contenidos. Yunho sigue pensando que no se pueden perder las ganas de la primera vez, firma y lo devuelve a la malhumorada mujer que ni siquiera lo mira. 

Es el siguiente, calienta los músculos y cierra los ojos repitiendo en su mente la coreografía una vez más, la mayoría de los que esperan con el están observando al jurado, pero eso es un error, la posibilidad de comentarlo le tienta, pero la última vez que quiso ser amable con los otros aspirantes recibió a cambio insultos y burlas. Así que no tienta a la suerte, la amabilidad no tiene que ir acompañada de la estupidez. 

 

— ¡234!  
— ¡Aquí!  
— ¿Nombre?  
— Yunho Jung  
— Tienes cinco minutos.

Protesta mentalmente, ese no es tiempo suficiente para demostrar todo lo que puede hacer, todo lo que tiene que expresar, suspira y cierra los ojos, se deja llevar por la música. Siente como su cuerpo se acopla a las notas y olvida donde está. Sus brazos se alzan al aire, sus piernas giran al ritmo que las caderas le marcan, un salto, dos abre los ojos y le sonríe a un espectador imaginario. El que aplaude siempre, ese que le presta más de cinco minutos de su tiempo y vuela con el desde la silla.

— Gracias, ya te llamaremos.

La voz seca y rotunda le obliga a regresar a la realidad. Recoge el cd que el técnico de sonido le devuelve y se va sin decir nada. Al principio preguntaba o les pedía más tiempo, ahora sabe que esa actitud no da buena impresión así que ni siquiera se lo plantea, tampoco le importa mucho, porque sabe que si continua insistiendo, conseguirá bailar más de cinco minutos en un escenario. 

Camino al trabajo busca en su movil nuevas audiciones; cuando llega a la cafetería en la que trabaja ya se ha apuntado a tres la semana que viene. Cruza la puerta del único restaurante coreano de Broadway. 

— ¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué!

Una mujer mayor sale de la cocina secándose las manos, tuerce el gesto al verle sudoroso y con la ropa de bailar. 

— Sube a ducharte, Junsu está a punto de llegar…enseguida esto se llenará con los clientes de la comida.  
— ¿No me preguntas que tal me ha ido?- pregunta el aludido mientras sube unas escaleras escondidas que dan a los apartamentos superiores.

La mujer sonríe ante el puchero fingido del chico, no puede evitarlo.  
— Se que lo has hecho bien, cariño, siempre lo haces.

Yunho se para y le mira con ternura, agradeciéndole en silencio demasiadas cosas como para decirlas en alto. Para alguien que se convirtió en la desgracia de la familia al rechazar el derecho como única salida en la vida, el apoyo incondicional de esa mujer era ese empujón amable que te ayuda a continuar todos los días. 

— ¡¡Corre!! vamos que no tenemos todo el día. 

El restaurante siempre se llena a la hora de la almorzar la mayoría de los clientes son coreanos y turistas curiosos de la comida oriental. Un pequeño rincón de Seul en medio de la vorágine de Nueva York. 

Junsu sirve las mesas con diligencia, se desliza entre ellas y recoge montañas de platos sin que se caiga ninguno, Yunho le observa mientras coloca el lavavajillas, hace unos años nadie hubiese apostado ni un dólar a que volvería a caminar. Y ahora vuela mientras tararea canciones de los musicales de moda. La abuela Shonee dice que su voz calma tempestades y Yunho está completamente de acuerdo.

— Deberías escoger mejor las audiciones Yunho-shi- Junsu deja una montaña de platos y recoge la comida del aparador para servirla. Cuando regresa detrás de la barra para ayudar, Yunho ya tiene la respuesta. 

— Hay que intentarlo todo Junsu…tenemos que empezar por abajo y trabajar duro…  
— Y un día triunfaremos, porque si lo intentamos bla bla bla….se que tienes razón pero..  
— ¿Pero?  
Junsu se queda callado y le atraviesa con la mirada, en uno de esos momentos en los que su amigo tiene un montón de palabras en la cabeza y tiene que ordenarlas adecuadamente antes de decirlas en voz alta.

— Jung Yunho, eres bueno, somos buenos, deberíamos aspirar a lo mejor, no siempre se tiene que empezar desde abajo.  
— Junsu…¿quieres decirme algo?

Y el aludido esboza una magnifica sonrisa mientras saca del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones un papel y se lo entrega.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Al principio Yunho solo ve colores y letras enormes, pero mientras el ruido del restaurante se va diluyendo se centra en el folleto que anuncia un gran premio para grupos de baile, se celebra en el Carnegie Hall y los jueces son profesores de la escuela Julliard. Ladea la cabeza negando y al mismo tiempo imaginándose en ese escenario, siente mariposas en el estómago, pero obliga a todas esas mariposas a posarse delicadamente. 

Junsu vuelve con una comanda.

— Es un concurso para grupos.  
— ¿Y?  
Yunho suspira mientras pasa la orden a la cocina, a pesar de que le da la espalda, sabe que su amigo, le mira entre expectante y divertido desde el otro lado de la barra, con su media sonrisa porque intuye lo que viene después. Vuelve y se apoya en la barra mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

— Un grupo implica más de dos personas, dos- se señala a si mismo y luego a Junsu- es una pareja, grupo es más de tres incluso. 

Junsu abre la boca para contestar pero Yunho se adelanta.  
— Eunhyuk no. 

Junsu espera esa respuesta, pero no puede evitar un puchero, que además de quitarle años, hace flaquear la férrea determinación del otro. Ambos saben que no está preparado.

Y después del gesto de un niño de cinco años, vuelve a su sonrisa del principio.  
— Solo tenemos que buscar a más gente que baile con nosotros.  
— ¿Solo? Su  
— Oh vamos Yunho.  
El aludido torció la nariz en un gesto de duda.  
— Deja que lo piense.  
Junsu insistiría, pero los clientes le llaman. Vuelve al trabajo sin mediar palabra. 

Yunho cierra los ojos. Sigue pensando que es imposible, pero las mariposas desobedecen y vuelven a aletear, despacio, tentando, provocadoras con sus alas de colores. 

 

_Battement_

Puede leer con la música del foxtrop, incluso con el tango, los tacones clavando el suelo y la voz de su madre marcando los pasos. Forma parte de la banda sonora de su vida. Cuando sus compañeros de clase se movían al ritmo desacompasado del hip hop el se deslizaba por la sala de la academia mientras repetía en su mente los pasos que marcaba Fred Astaire. Cierto grado de cordura le impide contárselo a sus amigos, no se avergüenza pero forma parte de algo que no quiere compartir.

— ¿Yoochun?  
— ¿Si mama?  
Una sonrisa deslumbrante aparece en el despacho, su madre asoma la cabeza y deja caer el pelo de lado, Yoochun piensa que conserva todos los gestos de niña y a menudo se comporta como una. No se explica porque él es tan serio.

— Ven y ayúdame con la Sra Peters, tiene que aprender a seguir el ritmo. 

Suspira derrotado.

La Sra Peters es una auténtica maldición, no tiene oído ni armonía y piensa que pisarle los pies es el colmo del buen hacer en una pista de baile. Tiene tanto dinero que sus padres ni siquiera se plantean decirle la verdad. Hay gente que nace con dos pies izquierdos y luego está esa buena mujer. 

Deja el libro en el sofá y se acerca a la pista, su reflejo en el espejo le devuelve a un joven de veintidos años vestido como si fuese al baile de fin de curso, sonríe. Se acerca despacio al tormento que le espera bajo la diligente y sospechosa mirada.  
— Sra Peters ¿preparada?  
— Querido te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames Hortense, al fin y al cabo eres el único hombre que me toca últimamente.

“Demasiada información” piensa “necesito un lugar feliz para sobrevivir a esto, madre me debes un enorme favor”. 

Se le ocurren millones de respuestas, pero ninguna es políticamente correcta. 

— Espero que su marido no se entere de esto.

La buena mujer se tapa la cara sonrojada.

“Lo que me faltaba, ahora una anciana se enamora de mi”

Deja de preocuparse por eso en cuanto la música empieza a sonar, imagina que es otra persona la que estaba entre sus brazos, algún chico que disfrute tanto con el baile, alguien que se sintiese tan libre como el lo hace. Un dos tres, vuelta, un dos tres se desliza por la madera recién pulida mientras los rayos del sol vespertino se cuelan entre las cortinas dibujando figuras que van sorteando recogiéndose en la oscuridad. 

Al final de la jornada Yoochun tiene un ritual. En la sala de baile principal suena una música distinta, más moderna , baja las luces e inventa nuevos pasos a partir de los que ya conoce, giros atrevidos, movimientos sensuales. Rompe las normas del equilibrio y la armonía mientras siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas, deja que su cuerpo se mueva solo siguiendo el ritmo, creando un espacio especial y único. En ese momento todo es perfecto. O casi.


	2. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong descubre que puedes encontrar un hogar lejos de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez casi no llego, pero como dice el refrán mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que te siga gustando.

Cabriole

Nueva York le gusta, pero añora Seul tanto como para buscar una tienda o un restaurante que le acerque un poco más a su país. Chinos, japoneses, vietnamitas, taiwaneses…cientos de restaurantes orientales por toda la ciudad ¿qué tiene de malo la comida coreana?. Suspira derrotado a punto de darse por vencido cuando lo ve.

El pequeño cartel ocre se balancea suavemente encima de una puerta de cristal viselado. No parece un restaurante al uso, pero en el coreano que a veces recuerda demasiado pone claramente que hay comida y que es genuinamente coreana. No duda y la misma determinación que le lleva a continuar en una ciudad ajena le conduce a un lugar familiar. O eso espera.

Al entrar el ruido lo envuelve todo, platos, vasos colocándose sin lujos en las mesas, el timbre de la cocina que anuncia nuevas comandas, el olor a kimchi, las conversaciones solapadas y la acogedora sensación de sentirse parte de algo.

Prefiere comer en la barra, con un poco de suerte podrá curiosear desde allí puede ver la ventana que separa la cocina. Siempre le ha gustado el trajín de los fogones y le recuerda cuando era pequeño. Se acomoda y puede ver al otro lado de la barra un chico que ordena la cubertería al ritmo de una música invisible. Sus pies se mueven ligeros acompañados por un leve contoneo de caderas, parece ensimismado, alejado del mundo en su propio universo. Juega a adivinar que canción baila, apoya los codos y descansa la cabeza entre las manos, sin darse cuenta se ríe y sus dedos imitan la melodía contra la barra como si esta fuese un piano. 

 

Yunho se da la vuelta, y lo ve. 

Solo piensa que es demasiado guapo. Y lo confirma cuando le sonríe. 

Jaejoong no tiene muy claro hasta que punto debería responder a la sonrisa del camarero, pero cuando decide que tiene que ser prudente se da cuenta de que ya está sonriendo de vuelta. Una vez más su cuerpo deshace a su antojo. O tal vez es más valiente.

Se quedan suspendidos un rato en esas miradas que dicen muchas cosas, si sabes leer en ellas. Yunho intuye que no lleva mucho tiempo en America, mantiene ese aire tan coreano entre tímido y cálido imposible de encontrar en New York. 

— Soy Jung Yunho, ¿acabas de llegar?  
— Kim Jaejoong encantado, la verdad es que llevo tres meses aquí.  
— ¿Qué haces?  
— Estudio   
— Bien.

Y vuelve el silencio. 

No puede evitarlo, y lo cierto es que no quiere, hay algo en el diferente, magnético. Puede que su manera de mirar al mundo como un niño pequeño que sabe demasiado o porque parece que se conocen desde hace años. Porque ni siquiera con Junsu había tenido una conversación tan cómoda y tan tonta al mismo tiempo. No la primera vez.

Yunho devuelve la mirada a los platos, buscando desesperadamente un tema de conversación, pero su cerebro decide irse de vacaciones, maldice internamente cuando Junsu regresa colocando los platos al lado de Jaejoong. Y su mirada va de Yunho a el desconocido que huye de su mirada apocado, es cuando clava sus ojos en su amigo esperando. 

Yunho intenta ahogar el suspiro que está punto de estallar. Junsu, el curioso impenitente. 

— Junsu, este es Jaejoong, lleva tres meses aquí y estudia …  
— Perfecto, hola Jaejoong - el aludido asiente agachando una sonrisa-¿Y?  
— ¿Y? ¿Que?

Jaejoong observa divertido el intercambio.

— Pues que que va a comer, esto es un restaurante y si está estudiando es que sabe leer, así que entra porque tiene hambre por lo que me gustaría saber que va a comer, de paso que voy a la cocina le pido lo que quiera.

El azoramiento de Yunho le demuestra que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle que tomaba. Junsu estalla en carcajadas, Yunho olvidándose del mundo. 

— A veces es así, pero el resto te gustará ya verás.

El aludido se sonroja más si cabe. Y Jaejoong lo encuentra divertido y tierno. De pronto se siente en casa. Expande su sonrisa, sospecha que Junsu se parece más a un parque de atraciones que a cualquier otra cosa. 

Yunho ladea la cabeza determinado, ese es Junsu, comportándose con un desconocido como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Natural y espontáneo. Es aire, una brisa que se desliza entre los edificios y no se nota hasta que llegas a una esquina y te la encuentras de golpe, refrescante, nueva, divertida incluso, esa que te obliga a cerrar los ojos y sonreír. 

Junsu ignora el azoramiento de su amigo y se concentra en Jaejoong.

— ¿Kimchi?  
— Por favor y soju.  
— ¿Soju? ¿ A las dos de la tarde?  
— Claro ¿por?- la expresión de genuino asombro es auténtica, realmente no entiende que está mal por beber alcohol al mediodía.

Es el turno de Yunho para reírse de Junsu, que se va a la cocina sin poder replicar. Jaejoong muerde su labio inferior preocupado.

Yunho se distrae completamente. Es la segunda vez desde que se conocen. 

— ¿Está enfadado?

— ¿Junsu? para nada, el infierno se congelará antes de que Junsu se enfade de verdad. 

— Mejor, porque no quiero que escupa en mi comida.

Los clientes dejan de atender porque las carcajadas de Yunho llenan el local ante el estupor de Jaejoong que habla completamente en serio y la sonrisa divertida que asoma por la ventana de la cocina que comienza a intrigar para que ese chico raro y guapo se quede con ellos. Junsu nunca se desvía de su objetivo. 

 

Rond de Jambe

Changmin recoge los pedazos de su orgullo y los une en precario sin que nadie le vea. A solas, y en la oscuridad. Es así desde que vive en otro país, uno desordenado, descentrado, la mayoría de las veces estúpido y sin atisbo de coherencia. Algo que odia profundamente. Pero no piensa en volver. Cuando lo haga será porque no queda nada más. Puede vivir en el caos mientras continue rodeado de música, siempre que pueda bailar.


	3. Cómplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando acabas de conocer a una persona y tienes la sensación de que llevas toda la vida con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy de mis entretelas, pa ti pa siempre. Espero de verdad de la buena que te guste.

Yoochun le observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El famoso hijo prodigio de la amiga de su madre, del que tanto ha oído hablar, ordena metódico y obsesivo el equipaje. Intuye libros y ropa cuidadosamente doblada, Sabe que Changmin, si no recuerda mal su nombre es plenamente consciente de su presencia y que le está ignorando. Pero no se rinde. Desaparece unos instantes y vuelve cargando una bandeja con comida coreana. El joven no habla y Yoochun respeta el silencio. Hasta que la música que viene del estudio de baile llena la habitación. Changmin le mira interrogante.

— Samba- contesta  
—¿Samba?  
— Música latina  
— He escuchado música latina y no se parece, suena a antiguo.  
— Deberías probar, recuérdame que te enseñe un día de estos.

Changmin bufa mientras abre una de sus mochilas y saca varios cedés. 

— Creo que necesitas entrar en este siglo.

Yoochun se ríe mientras se recuesta en la cama del que, acaba de decidir va a ser amigo, que le mira con una medio sonrisa quizás irónica, tal vez despectiva y sin embargo es capaz de vislumbrar la ternura que asoma dudosa. Pero sobre todo siente la complicidad. 

No puede gustarle más esa mirada. 

Está a punto de contarle que vive en el siglo que le corresponde, musicalmente hablando, pero, para su sorpresa, se encuentra provocando, las palabras salen solas, espontáneas y sobre todo sinceras. 

— Vale, yo escucho tu música moderna y después te enseño a bailar cosas de viejos. 

En contra de lo que espera Changmin asiente y esta vez la sonrisa es completa. Acaban de hacer un trato. El primero de muchos, intuye Yoochun. Changmin descubre sorprendido que está cómodo, y sabe que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una sensación de ese calibre. Atrapa el silencio en el que se han fundido y lo atesora. No es la típica conversación entre dos personas que se acaban de conocer, no sabe de donde nacen las miradas cómplices al tiempo que comparten comida.

 

— ¿Desde cuando bailas?

Yoochun duda unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Desde siempre, mis padres abrieron la academia de baile antes de que yo naciese. 

Changmin le mira curioso, lo cierto es que si busca algo de tranquilidad entre todo el remolino de sensaciones que le acompañan desde que llego a America, esta muy equivocado. Intuye que esa casa no solo se baila en la academia. La música se esconde en los rincones, se abraza a los sillones y pinta los colores de las paredes. Y se siente parte de eso, de alguna bizarra manera. 

Yoochun pendiente de su invitado, reconoce que la idea de compartir casa con el no es tan mala como ha supuesto desde que se entera de los planes. Su madre preocupada ha recorrido una larga lista de amenazas para que se comporte “adecuadamente”, sabe que su hijo no es precisamente sociable con los que invaden su espacio vital. El mismo se sorprende de la facilidad con la que acepta su presencia .

Changmin abre su portátil, se mueve con rapidez y soltura por el teclado. Hasta que suena su música, a millones de años luz de los acordes que nacen en la sala de baile. Levanta la cabeza para mirar significativamente a Yoochun, con levantamiento de ceja incluido para dar más énfasis a lo que está intentando demostrar.

Pero el aludido se limita a sonreír.

— Creo que las clases empiezan antes de lo que yo pensaba.

Pero el otro le mira divertido. Por un momento se cree que tiene enfrente a algún tipo de raro que vive en la música de hace sesenta años, pero de alguna manera sabe que no es así y que puede que haga el ridículo si continua con la “clase magistral”. 

— Me parece que podemos saltarnos esta parte. Sospecho que no estás tan alejado de este siglo como parece.

Yoochun se rie a carcajadas.

— La gente tarda mucho mas en darse cuenta. Creo que no voy a jugar al poker contigo. Nunca.

Changmin levanta una ceja, sonríe y se estira encima de su cama. Como si llevase años haciéndolo.

— Al poker no, pero no te libras de bailar.

 

RELEVÉ

El folleto del concurso sigue en la mesilla de noche. No lo vuelve a leer desde que Junsu se lo da, pero no es capaz de tirarlo. Se está auto engañando, porque Junsu y el no son un grupo, y no tienen tiempo suficiente para formar a por lo menos tres personas mas para poder apuntarse. Y sin embargo, no es capaz de tirar el maldito papel, y su cabeza, a todas luces irracional ensaya nuevas coreografías.

Puede ver los saltos los movimientos acompasados, el ritmo, cuenta los pasos y cuando cada uno está completo, descubre a su pesar que eso solo sucede en su cabeza.

Como todas las noches se sienta en la ventana, ve como la ciudad despierta para la noche, escucha a Junsu tararear en la habitación de al lado. Junsu y su fe, y sus sonrisas y su confianza ciega en que lo pueden lograr.

Quizás, por una vez, sigue su consejo. Pensar menos y bailar mas.

Junsu entra como un huracán y como si leyese su pensamiento coge el folleto de la mesilla y lo pone delante de su cara por si acaso no se fija lo suficiente en el maldito papel.

— Vamos a intentarlo.

No pregunta, afirma, conocedor del interior de Yunho mejor que de si mismo. No tiene ni la más remota idea de como terminará esta aventura, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que de momento está muy bien acompañado. 

— Si lo hacemos- contesta Yunho divertido, descartando el gesto de desaprobación de Junsu- si lo hacemos- recalca- hay que buscar por lo menos a tres personas más, las bases lo dicen claramente. Mínimo cinco.

Junsu asiente serio, para sonreír al segundo.

— Mañana empezamos.  
— ¿Sabes que tenemos todas las posibilidades de perder?  
— ¿Y lo bien que lo vamos a pasar? Tu quieres esto Jung Yunho, seguro que ya has pensado alguna coreografía. Yo ya tengo una selección de canciones, cuando estemos todos juntos elegiremos las mejores.

Yunho deja salir toda la emoción que esta conteniendo en forma de brillante sonrisa y abrazo de oso. Deja de mentirse y reconoce que tiene tantas ganas que le da miedo no conseguirlo. Pero recuerda que ha dejado el miedo en Corea, al lado de los sueños de otro.


	4. Tres no son multitud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong tiene más de una cara. Todas y cada una de ellas son dignas de ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy creo que he tardado más en revisar y entrar en la página que en escribirlo. Esta parte salió sin control. Si porque si. 
> 
> Como siempre mi único objetivo es que te guste.

Attitude

 

Jaejoong queda con Yunho y Junsu para bailar en Central Park. No sabe como le han convencido. Acaba de conocerlos y dice que si, sin pensar. Al principio no se toma en serio la invitación, comienza con Junsu entre amplias sonrisas que iluminan toda la cafetería pero cuando el gesto amable y serio de Yunho le recuerda la cita antes de irse se da cuenta de que no están bromeando. 

Recorren parte del parque hasta llegar a una parte solitaria, cerca de un pequeño túnel. Yunho apoya el reproductor en las mochilas y estudia a Jaejoong, lo mira de arriba abajo, intenta dilucidar que clase de bailarín es. El objeto de su escrutinio no parece cómodo. Prefiere pasar a la acción.

Junsu se sienta mientras trastea con el reproductor eligiendo la música, Yunho parece olvidar del todo a Jaejoong, puesto que se pone a calentar y estirar los músculos.

— ¿Tu no te preparas?  
— No lo necesito, llevo dos horas despierto, ya he ido a correr y ayudado a la tía Soon, el que tiene que prepararse es el que acaba de despertar.

El aludido bufa, pero no le contradice, mantiene la concentración e ignora con bastante éxito las pullas de su amigo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tu también deberías calentar Jae ¿te molesta que te llame así? no puedes hacer nada con los músculos fríos. 

Jaejoong no puede ocultar su estupor. Pero se recompone enseguida.

— Jae está bien, en cuanto a lo de calentar pensé que venía a observar.

— Tienes que practicar- Yunho estira sus brazos hacia el cielo y se acerca a ellos- primero lo haremos nosotros y después bailaremos juntos.

— Pero yo…

—Venga- anima Junsu- dijiste que tenías que mejorar el baile para pasar tus clases en la Escuela de Música.

Suspira resignado mientras asiente con la cabeza, se sienta al lado de las mochilas y enciende el reproductor. No está preparado para eso.

Se mueven con una sincronía perfecta, sus piernas se pierden en giros imposibles, sus brazos acompañan a sus caderas, siguen el ritmo de la música. Y ni siquiera se miran.  
Esta genuinamente asombrado, Yunho sonríe feliz y pletórico, Junsu mira a un horizonte imaginario serio, concentrado, sus movimientos son determinados y seguros, rotundos se desliza por el aire como una pantera. Yunho deja que su cuerpo le guié, hay auténtico gozo y liberación en su modo de bailar.

Cuando terminan chocan las manos e inmediatamente miran a Jaejoong.

— Ni en un millón de años voy a bailar así. Olvidaros de esto. Yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

— Tonterías, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Yunho extiende la mano hacia el mientras le anima con su mirada. Hay algo hipnótico que le obliga a seguir aunque sepa que tienes todas las papeletas para hacer el ridículo más espantoso. 

Una hora después Jaejoong no se puede creer que sea capaz de bailar mas o menos a la par. Junsu es un profesor muy capaz, paciente pero extremadamente estricto, intuye que las ganas que le está poniendo ayudan a que sea tan receptivo, probablemente otra persona sin menos entusiasmo ya habría pasado a la historia. Yunho es menos formal, pero exigente hasta el límite.

— Lo haces bien Jaejoong pero te retrasas unos segundos en el tercer giro.

Este se apoya en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar algo de aire al tiempo que le mira.

— ¿Unos segundos? ¿En serio? No creo que eso importe mucho. 

Junsu se sienta en el césped y saca botellas de agua de la mochila. 

— Unos segundos son vitales, pueden significar una mala caída y eso te lleva a la lesión, además el público lo nota y no queda bien.

— ¿Público? yo no voy a bailar delante de nadie, solo necesito más soltura para pasar las clases. Si no mantengo la beca ¡¡ zas!! de vuelta a Corea para trabajar en el restaurante de mis padres. Y si me dais algunas clases más podré pasar sin problemas. Sois condenadamente buenos. 

— Bueno…

— Bueno ¿qué? ¿Junsu?

— Si trabajas duro podrías bailar con nosotros.

Jaejoong ya no cree que sea una broma, los ha visto interactuar y lo único que se toman realmente en serio es el baile. Pero no acaba de entenderlo. Su cara lo refleja porque Yunho se apresura a frenar a su amigo.

— Déjalo Junsu, se por donde vas y no creo que sea buena idea. 

— Pero Yunho, tu lo has visto, tiene potencial. 

— Pero no puedes obligar a nadie.

Jaejoong asiente con vehemencia.

Pero la mirada de Junsu es demasiado decidida. 

Pues nada, vámonos, Jae ven a comer con nosotros.

Están saliendo del parque cuando Yunho y Junsu se tensan y apuran el paso. Jaejoong les sigue mirando alrededor. Algo está pasando y lo descubre cuando un grupo de chicos, se acerca a ellos.

— Vaya vaya, mira los tortolitos ¿paseando vuestro amor por el parque?

Yunho afloja el paso pero no se para.

— Leeteuk

El aludido tuerce la mirada y frena a Yunho colocándose enfrente de el.

— ¿Que tal las audiciones?

Yunho le mira de arriba abajo.

 

En silencio, Junsu se coloca a escasos centímetros con una de esas miradas que no auguran nada bueno. Tres chicos se acercan a Leeteuk por detrás. Jaejoong se queda apartado.

— ¿Qué quieres Leeteuk?

— Oh vamos, no se a que viene tanto mal humor. Al fin y al cabo vamos a ser compañeros en el concurso. Tenemos que ser deportivos y todo eso ¿no?

Si están sorprendidos no lo demuestran. Jaejoong aplaude internamente la estoicidad de sus nuevos amigos. Si la noticia les ha afectado ni en mil años se darían cuenta.

Yunho amaga un intento de sonrisa despectiva.

— ¿ Algo más?

Demasiado desprecio sin controlar. 

— Si, que no creo que tengas huevos de presentarte a la competición, eres un perdedor de los pies a la cabeza tu y este negado. Nadie quiere bailar con vosotros por eso estáis solos, y jamás llegareis a nada. 

Jaejoong se adelanta a Yunho empujando a Leeteuk para encararle. Yunho y Junsu no reconocen por ninguna parte al chico tímido y amable que ha pasado media mañana con ellos. El que tienen delante es peligroso, sus músculos están en tensión y sus ojos se clavan gélidos en Leeteuk que parece volverse mas pequeño.

— Escúchame bien porque no voy a perder tiempo en insectos como tu repitiendo las cosas. Vamos a ir a ese concurso y haré fotos de tu cara mordiendo el polvo cuando nos den el trofeo.

Sin dar lugar a réplica se da la vuelta y sigue caminando. Bastante satisfecho, aunque ahora que ya se le está pasando el calentón, no sabe si lo que acaba de hacer es buena idea.

Yunho y Junsu ni se molestan en despedirse, la mirada burlona de este último ante la cara que se le queda a Leeteuk es lo único que se permiten. Definitivamente Jaejoong es una caja de sorpresas.


	5. Glissade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin los cinco se conocen, con comida y música, como tiene que ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviemos las disculpas sobre retrasos. Lo dejamos para la charla delante de una "Coronita". Espero que te guste.

— En serio Changmin, no puedes rechazar la música porque tenga más de diez años.

— ¿Diez? eso que tu bailas es del siglo pasado o del siglo anterior al siglo pasado.

— ¿Y? lo bueno no pasa de moda.

— Todavía no se porque te hablo.

— Porque te voy a invitar a comer en el mejor restaurante coreano de toda la ciudad. Mi padre dice que es como volver a casa. Supongo que alimentarte calmará de algún modo tu cabreo por mi y cito textualmente “evidente falta de criterio musical”.

— Recuérdame que te deje de hablar en cuanto pagues la cuenta- murmura Changmin en lo que parece un tono enfadado pero no lo es o realmente a Yoochun no le importa. 

— Será lo primero que haga no te preocupes.

Yoochun, que está aprendiendo a leer entre las lineas de Changmin intuye que se está divirtiendo. Sus ojos escanean Broadway, al mediodía se recupera de la fiesta de la noche anterior y se prepara para la siguiente. Los artistas llevan la ropa del ensayo aparcando los brillos y las lentejuelas. Puede parecer un novato mirándolo todo sorprendido y emocionado, pero escruta, analizando lo que sucede a su alrededor. No pierde detalle y puede sentir su emoción, el aún la conserva cada vez que visita esa calle. 

Tienen suerte, porque el restaurante está medio vacío. Se sientan en las mesas bajas, las que son coreanas de verdad, y de la nada sale un joven de su edad. Yoochun piensa que tiene la sonrisa más brillante y perfecta del mundo. No puede evitar reclamarse internamente postergar tanto la visita a pesar de que su padre lleva meses insistiendo en que vaya. 

Su progenitor olvida mencionar ciertos aspectos del lugar. Importantes. Muy importantes.

Changmin parapetado detrás de la carta revive olores y sabores, ajeno al intercambio de miradas, probablemente porque ni siquiera es consciente de la aparición del camarero.

— Hola, bienvenidos ¿qué vais a tomar?

Yoochun observa divertido como Changmin desentierra la cabeza del menú y por un momento parece que va a decir algo pero permanece intercambiando miradas con el camarero. En silencio. Yoochun les observa primero a uno y luego a otro, se acuerda de sus padres cuando, al final de un día bailan lo que realmente les gusta. Uno delante del otro, como si comenzasen la danza antes de moverse, su madre le dice que acompasan los latidos para sincronizarse. Yoochun piensa que esa palabrería es innecesaria, que se gustan y punto. Y puede que se equivoque pero esos dos están pasando por uno de esos momentos de acompasar latidos. Aunque todo apunta a que ambos lo negarían fervientemente. 

Yoochun mira la carta y luego al chico que permanece de pié relajado pero expectante. Al otro lado en la barra otros dos chicos les miran de reojo curiosos, pero no lo suficiente como para que le moleste. 

— Fideos, carne, arroz, pollo con especies mucho kimchi y soju- Yoochun intenta levantar una ceja para parecer mas atractivo y ajeno al hambre de un mes que parece aquejar a su compañero. Pero falla estrepitosamente porque el camarero de sonrisa brillante le mira sin pestañear esperando su petición, carraspea y vuelve a la carta. 

— Yo quiero bimpan y …  
—¡Espera! - Changmin interrumpe emocionado-¿tenéis komagon?

Junsu parpadea y pierde la sonrisa por un momento, frunce los labios, Yoochun intenta volver a la carta pero no puede, de reojo ve a los chicos de la barra, que les miran mientras susurran entre ellos. Yoochun les sonríe, e inmediatamente se siente como un idiota hasta que uno de ellos le devuelve la sonrisa. 

Jaejoong se olvida por unos momentos de porque estaba en la barra del restaurante quejándose con Yunho. Baja la cabeza tímido, maldiciendo no primera vez su espontaneidad carente de filtros. Vuelve a mirar a Yunho con gesto contrito. 

— Todavía no me creo, soy un bocazas, me pegaría en serio que si. Es culpa tuya. Estoy descentrado, acabo de sonreírle a un desconocido. 

Yunho volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás de la barra.

— ¿Mia?  
— Si y de Junsu, si no fueseis tan agradables, no me hubiese apegado a vosotros tan rápidamente, eso es porque estoy solo en esta maldita ciudad donde hablan raro y ni siquiera se saludan, si yo siguiese solo no me comportaría como un matón de barrio amenazando a desconocidos, por muy arrogantes y gilipollas que sean. 

Yunho apenas sigue el hilo de lo que Jaejoong murmura, le mira asustado porque se siente demasiado familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que tiene a Jaejoong al otro lado de la barra desproticando, coloca los vasos, como excusa para darse un momento para calmarse, sus emociones corren maratones en las que no recuerda haberse apuntado. Jaejoong es totalmente diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido, porque parece familiar y sencillo pero apostaría su mejor pirueta a que dentro es un entramado de complejidades envuelto en papeles de colores, escondido en una caja. 

— En serio Jaejoong, si no tuvieses potencial no te habríamos dicho nada, pero es que eres bueno.

— No se yo…- Jaejoong resopla confundido.

Yunho le mira serio. Muy serio.

— El baile es lo más importante para mi, no tienes idea de todo a lo que he renunciado por el, te aseguro que no bromeo, tienes el potencial, lo único que queda es que pierdas el miedo y lo dejes salir. 

Pero Jaejoong sigue poniendo cara de duda.

Junsu se acerca con un montón de platos sucios apilados en una imposible torre.  
— Los de la mesa del fondo son unos raros, acaban de pedir komagon, en serio quien de nuestra edad pide un plato de abuelos.

—¡Komagon!, me encanta- Jaejoong se levanta de la silla como si tuviese un muelle- la tía Song sabe hacerlos ¿creéis que me dejará ayudarla? ¿mirar? komagon…. es genial…mi madre lo hace, tenía una receta secreta, no me la ha dado todavía. 

Se va hacia la tía song mientras continua su discurso. 

Los otros los se miran sorprendidos, hace un segundo se estaba lamentando y ahora entra en la cocina como si llevase toda la vida viviendo allí, con la sonrisa plantada abrazando a la buena mujer que se deja querer entre carcajadas.

Changmin contempla la escena entre divertido y escandalizado. Mira a Yoochun que se encoge de hombros sonriendo mientras espía la interacción del camarero y el chico al otro lado de la barra. Intenta disimular, pero sabe que está fallando estrepitosamente, y lo más curioso es que no le importa. 

Junsu se apoya en la barra conspirativo acercándose más a Yunho.

— Yunho, esos dos son extraños de verdad, pero en el buen sentido tu ya me entiendes. 

Amplia la sonrisa y recoge los platos que tiene que servir en otras mesas. 

Yunho le sigue con la mirada, y suspira, luego se descubre observando a través de la ventana que da a la cocina a un Jaejoong serio y concentrado cortando verduras. Y después, por culpa de Junsu, como no, vuelve a los desconocidos que habían pedido komagon. Continúan discutiendo sobre música, parecen divertidos y de repente quiere sentarse con ellos.


	6. Tombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparar un plato de comida puede ser el principio de una amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, el capítulo que toca para empezar la semana con ánimo. Ojalá lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Jaejoong se desenvuelve muy bien en la cocina, con movimientos precisos, demostrando una seguridad innata, de las que se llevan en la sangre. La tía Song lo ve claro, pasa demasiados años observando a la gente entre fogones. Muchas manos han ayudado, y pocas veces está tan segura como ahora de la sintonía perfecta que forman el cuerpo y el alma de Jaejoong. Nunca habla de esas cosas, pero observa, es primordial si quieres ser buen cocinero tienes que hacerlo. 

Por eso Yunho que habla con la misma pasión del baile como ella de la cocina tiene razón. De algún modo la sintonía de Jaejoong es perfecta para el plan de Junsu, al que nadie puede negarse. Lo sabe muy bien, es víctima de su sonrisa desde tiempos inmemoriales. 

Un Junsu que entra de vez en cuando, para observar, en silencio, sin perder el ritmo, pero atento a todos los detalles. Se miran, la mujer asiente cómplice y Junsu sonríe mientras se inclina y recoge los platos preparados. 

Changmin y Yoochun siguen hablando de música. Después de criticar mutuamente sus gustos, llegan al punto en común de reconocer melodías y letras que se han convertido en sus respectivas bandas sonoras. Junsu que escucha retazos de la conversación opina que no hay tanta diferencia, aparentemente el buen criterio impera sobre ciertas inclinaciones antiguas o pasadas de moda del que ahora ya sabe se llama Yoochun. Internamente le da la razón a Changmin, aunque no lo dice en alto. No de momento.

Normalmente lo hace, y por alguna razón que no alcanza a entender, o en la que no quiere profundizar, la mayoría de las personas escuchan y le hacen caso. Yunho dice que es por su sonrisa, pero a el le parece de lo más normal. Sospecha que el tal Changmin no es tan fácil y que necesita pruebas, unas que el no tiene, porque funciona por intuición, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la música y al baile. 

Vuelve a la barra para informar a Yunho, que no pierde de vista a los dos jóvenes del komagon.

— Changmin y Park Yoochun- murmura Junsu consiguiendo que Yunho se sienta perdido.

— ¿Perdona?- Yunho parece tan perdido como realmente está.

— Los chicos a los que no pierdes de vista, el mas alto se llama Changmin o sordo funcional, según “cara bonita” que es Park Yoochun o “vejestorio”.

Yunho ladea la cabeza, mientras se acerca mas a su amigo.

— ¿Junsu?- pregunta entre susurros, instándole a acercarse más a el.

— ¿Si Yunho?- contesta extrañado ante la cara de depredador de su amigo.  
— ¿Cara bonita?- pregunta transformando el gesto en una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa.

Junsu enrojece, lo dice sin pensar, o porque precisamente lleva pensando eso desde que entraron. No puede evitarlo. Yunho lo deja pasar, de momento. Pero su curiosidad va en aumento. Se acerca, mientras Junsu sigue en la barra intentando controlar su sonrojo.

Yunho no flaquea, tiene un talento natural para relacionarse con las personas. Desde que era pequeño, una vez en la mesa se inclina presentándose.

— Junsu me dice que estáis hablando de música, es nuestro segundo tema favorito, cree que tenéis buen gusto, de otro modo sus comentarios serían otros completamente distintos. Sería un honor poder participar, no conocemos mucha gente que sepa de lo que habla, vienen a comer muchos coreanos, pero solo se preocupan por los grupos de kpop y la verdad, no creo que sea…bueno ya me entendéis. 

Changmin sonríe, algo intimidado, no mucho porque es el y sigue pensando que si otra persona puede dominar tus miedos, estás perdido. Pero ese chico impone, no es el tono de voz ni su lenguaje corporal, algo definitivamente en el hace que lo respetes al momento de conocerlo.

Yoochun mueve una silla invitándole a sentarse, inconscientemente busca al otro camarero y al chico que sonríe. Pero ambos han desparecido en la cocina. 

Por eso los tres se enfrascan solos en una conversación, en la que por culpa de Yunho acaban pasando de la música al baile y luego a la música de baile y así llevan un buen rato. 

Hasta que Junsu aparece con algunos platos.

Changmin está vez si le mira, como si fuese un dios o algo así. Por un momento Junsu duda, pero no lo mira a él, sus ojos contemplan la comida. Definitivamente no es un buen candidato para trabajar de camarero, piensa, los platos no llegarían a los clientes.

Y cuando escucha la carcajada de Yoochun y el suspiro de Yunho se da cuenta de que lo dice en voz alta. Changmin vuelve a mirarlo mal. 

— ¡No te puedes ofender!- continua, ya que se ha descubierto prefiere afrontar y mantener su postura- ¡Es que es verdad! miras a la comida como si fuese la chica más guapa!

— Es gay

— Soy gay

Changmin y Yoochun contestan al mismo tiempo. El primero mira sorprendido a su ahora compañero de piso. Yoochun le guiña un ojo y se encoge de hombros en respuesta a la muda pregunta que es capaz de leer en él. 

Junsu sonríe abiertamente al tiempo que Yunho se sonroja sin remedio. A pesar de que lleva el tiempo suficiente en Nueva York no termina de acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas. Que sea alguien recién llegado de Corea, donde estas cosas no se tratan tan directamente, es un plus. 

Jaejoong y la tia Song salen con una enorme olla de Komangon, Yunho se levanta para ayudarles, pero la apariencia frágil de Jaejoong es solo eso, apariencia, no le deja y la coloca despacio en el medio de la mesa.

La tía Song se acerca a Changmin.

— Casi nadie pide esta comida, hace tiempo que no la preparo. Espero que te guste. 

Changmin se levanta para inclinarse ante la anciana que sonríe satisfecha. 

— El mérito no es sólo mío. Jaejoong es un gran cocinero- se vuelve hacia Junsu y Yunho- creo que debería seguir ese camino, lo del concurso de baile es una locura. 

Los aludidos miran con un tremendo cariño a la mujer. Yoochun deduce que no es la primera vez que tienen esa conversación. Y que a pesar de que ella no está de acuerdo, los apoya, de esa manera absolutamente protectora que te avisa de que si saltas te puedes hacer daño y después curan las heridas.

En un impulso, de los que tiene en pocas ocasiones se levanta y igual que Changmin se inclina ante la buena mujer.

— Muchas gracias, a Changmin y a mi nos encantaría que compartieran la comida con nosotros. Así me contáis lo de ese concurso. 

Changmin va a protestar cuando se da cuenta de que todos se han sentado en la mesa, menos la mujer que vuelve a la cocina. Suspira y coge una cuchara. Puede soportar a esos cuatro cotorreando sin parar mientras le dejen comer Komagon.


	7. Si no puedes con ellos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada como un buen plato casero para unir desconocidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que la historia va lenta, pero es lo que me pide el cuerpo. Confío en que te siga gustando.

Tecnica Duncan

Comen como en Corea, así que los palillos de cada uno se confunden en la olla. Hablan a trompicones y sin embargo se entienden a la perfección. Los últimos clientes que quedaban, abandonan el local bajo las sonrisas de la tía Song que disfruta más de lo normal al ver como sus “chicos” cuentan la historia del famoso concurso de baile.

Yoochun observa a sus compañeros de mesa. Son un puñado de extraños contándose la vida a trozos, compartiendo comida y risas. Y en contra de su naturaleza, se siente cómodo. Puede que sea la calidez de Yunho, o Jaejoong que, juraría se siente como él, apuesta que incluso más relajado.

Changmin escucha atentamente al tiempo que observa a los tres hombres que acaba de conocer. Algo en el le dice que debería volver a encerrarse entre la música y sus libros, porque el brillo emocionado en los ojos de los demás augura ideas locas en las que definitivamente no quiere participar.

—Lo que no se —pregunta —es como vais a encontrar al resto de los bailarines para completar el grupo, aunque Jaejoong se apunte sólo sois tres. No es suficiente.

Yoochun le mira divertido. Ese es el niño prodigio del que habla su madre, desmenuzando cada detalle hasta poseer toda la información posible. 

—No tiene que ser un grupo grande, lo importante es disfrutarlo —más que las palabras es el tono emocionado y el brillo en sus ojos lo que le delata. 

—Bueno, ganar también es importante —exclama Junsu con un mohín infantil, como si le fuesen a privar de su juguete favorito. 

Los demás se ríen. Yunho, que sabe cuan lejos puede llegar el espíritu competitivo de su amigo, el que más. 

— ¿Qué tal un casting? —sugiere Yoochun.

Yunho y Junsu se miran cómplices.

—No es mala idea, pero habría que alquilar un local además de anunciarlo y eso supone dinero que no tenemos —Yunho suspira derrotado —tendremos que encontrarlos de otro modo.

—¿Sabes? Mis padres tienen una escuela de baile, podemos hacer pruebas de noche y los fines de semana —Yoochun lo dice sin pensar, pero a medida que habla la idea le parece mejor. 

Changmin le interrumpe.

—A lo mejor tus padres tienen algo que decir sobre ocupar su casa —instala una sonrisa maligna que a Yoochun le divierte más de lo debería. 

—No te preocupes, corremos el riesgo de que mi madre quiera presentarse a las pruebas o lo que es peor dirigirlas.

Jaejoong se emociona, igual que Yunho, Junsu puede verlo, todo su lenguaje corporal grita que ya están tardando en organizarlo todo. La casualidad ha reunido a dos espíritus impacientes y determinados. No sabe si reír o llorar. 

—Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, que algunos se están emocionando de más —apunta intentando calmar los ánimos —primero habla con tus padres a ver que dicen.

Yoochun sonríe, ilumina la mesa. Se recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja y mira a Junsu fijamente.

—Por eso no te preocupes.

Changmin bufa exasperado. 

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no?  
Yoochun entrecierra los ojos, hace como que se lo está pensando. 

—Tenía trece años, se llamaba Amanda, no quiso salir conmigo. A los dos meses dijo que se lo había pensado mejor. 

—Y saliste con ella —afirma Yunho divertido.

Yoochun bebe un trago de soju antes de responder.

—Descubrí que me gustaban más los besos de Charlie.

Yunho se ruboriza otra vez. Los demás estallan en carcajadas. Jaejoong termina la botella de soju. Se levanta para recoger los platos instando a los demás a hacer lo mismo con un gesto elocuente. El único que lo ignora a propósito es Changmin que acaba cediendo merced a un codazo de Yoochun y el suave y cariñoso empujón de Yunho hacia la cocina. 

—No es justo, me falta el postre —protesta, sin ningún efecto porque Jaejoong ya le está atando el delantal. 

—Al terminar tendrás postre —murmura Yunho en su oido convirtiendo el conato de cabreo de Changmin en una suerte de escalofríos incontrolables que recorren todo su cuerpo. Tiene que manejar mejor sus reacciones. Sobre todo con gente que acaba de conocer. 

Mientras recogen, revolotea entre ellos cierta incomodidad, pero al mismo tiempo son capaces de repartir las tareas gracias a Yunho que no tarda nada en organizarlos. Junsu ve toda la imagen, nítida. 

Yoochun es metódico, enfatiza cada pequeño detalle, puede asegurar que no es la primera vez que realiza esas tareas y que no le desagradan en absoluto las hace sin perder ni un ápice de la elegancia que destila sin ser apenas consciente.

Jaejoong sin duda ha crecido entre ollas, cuenta divertido que tiene ocho hermanas y que no le gusta nada fregar, lo suyo es preparar la comida. Revolotea torpe entre las ollas asegurándose de que la comida queda debidamente guardada. Lo de limpiar insiste, no es para él. 

Changmin se queja, pero no lo suficientemente alto ni lo bastante fuerte, no está molesto o no lo suficiente como para que suponga un peligro. Se afana en que todo quede en su sitio debidamente ordenado, repasa lo que está fregado para asegurarse de que realmente quedan bien. Si Yoochun es metódico, Changmin representa la búsqueda de la perfección en toda su extensión.

Junsu suspira feliz, a el recoger no le parece tan importante, pero lo hace, y bien, ha encontrado el método más eficaz para terminar lo antes posible. A Yunho tampoco le gusta mucho, pero no es de las peores tareas y como en todo lo que hace deja que el orgullo de las cosas bien hechas prime por encima de cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo es un chico educado en el la firme creencia de que cada acción, por muy pequeña que sea, debe hacerse con toda la pasión y mejor actitud del mundo.

Los gestos más nimios son los que llenan la vida de cosas bien. 

Cuando terminan se separan intercambiando números de teléfono, prometiéndose mantener el contacto. 

 

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

 

Durante una semana no saben nada de Yoochun, Jaejoong pasa casi todos los días cuando sale de la escuela. Están en ese periodo en el que se presentan las manías unos a otros, contándo historias de las buenas, las malas vienen luego son para cuando la confianza ahoga. 

Changmin aparece el jueves, para comer, entra tímido y se acerca a la barra para saludar a la tía Song. Junsu está sirviendo mesas y le sonríe mientras pasea entre las mesas, cargado de platos, con una agilidad y pericia fuera de toda lógica. 

Yunho le abraza efusivo, no le pregunta por Yoochun, aunque sabe que viven juntos, le da de comer y se interesa por sus estudios. Changmin alza la ceja ante el lado paternal que acaba de descubrir en su nuevo amigo y al mismo tiempo se deja querer. 

En el fin de semana Yoochun se presenta, el y su sonrisa. 

—Mis padres me han dado permiso para hacer las pruebas en la escuela de baile —exclama emocionado —así que cuando nos venga bien fijamos un día.

Junsu le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Nos? —pregunta más divertido que otra cosa intuyendo por donde van los tiros.

—Por supuesto —contesta Yoochun —necesitáis opiniones imparciales, tenemos que estar los cinco, será divertido ya veras.

—No se trata de divertirse, esto es serio —Junsu frunce el ceño —además ¿qué sabes tu de baile?

Yoochun por primera vez pierde la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos brillan divertidos, le mira fijamente acercándose a el, rompiendo las barreras de seguridad entre personas que apenas se conocen.

—Junsu, yo bailaba antes de aprender a andar —su voz grave y profunda recorre el cuerpo de Junsu como un rayo llenándolo de electricidad.

Aún así ningún recién llegado le va a convencer sin demostrar nada.

—Ya veremos Park ya veremos.


	8. Como mantener el equilibrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la selección para completar el grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, este es el primer capi del mes de Abril. Espero que te guste.

Royale

El día de las pruebas amanece lluvioso, para Junsu es un buen augurio, así los perezosos, todos los que no tengan verdaderas ganas no aparecerán, con un poco de suerte no serán muchos y toda esa pantomima terminará pronto.

Pero se equivoca, cuando Yunho y él llegan a la casa de Yoochun en el portal hay un nutrido grupo de gente esperando. 

—Son demasiados —suspira frustrado.

—Es genial —exclama Yunho alborotado, por una vez está del otro lado, y los planes de participar en el concurso cada vez se hacen más sólidos. En su mente se encuentra más cerca de lo que le arrastró a Nueva York tan lejos de casa, tan a nada de lograr un sueño que va tomando forma. Deja de imaginar futuros mientras sube las escaleras, nota cierta incomodidad en Junsu, no como si se arrepintiese o quisiera estar en otro lugar, es diferente, todo él destila la sensación de encontrarse fuera de lugar. 

—¿Todo bien? —y cuando pregunta se da cuenta de la ansiedad con la que espera la respuesta.

Junsu le mira antes de contestar, empujando una puerta de roble, ancha y consistente con cuidado, tal vez demasiado para el habitual ímpetu de Junsu.

—Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no vamos a encontrar a más personas, tendríamos que estar con Jaejoong ensayando —exclama alto y claro.

Yunho baja la vista para que no vea en él la decepción, porque no quiere predisponer a su mejor amigo en una espiral de tiempo perdido, puesto que en su mundo no cabe esa posibilidad. 

—Aunque nos dediquemos a Jaejoong, seguimos necesitando por lo menos dos personas más. 

Junsu no contesta, se limita a sonreír enigmático y entrar en la sala. 

Es grande, el suelo está desgastado fruto de giros y vueltas, algún que otro pisotón, caídas que cuentan historias de lágrimas y risas mezcladas con olor a jazmín y rosas. Yunho se siente como en casa. Tres ventanales en forma de arco, rematadas en madera cubren la pared de enfrente, a la derecha un enorme espejo y al otro lado hay una puerta casi redonda, rodeada de grandes y coloridos carteles de representaciones en distintas partes del mundo. 

En una de las esquinas un aparato de música, la única nota que evidencia el siglo en el que viven, moderno, plateado, brillante rompiendo el hechizo de la estancia que parece atemporal.

Yoochun entra por la otra puerta, sus zapatos de baile resaltan entre los vaqueros y la camiseta. Junsu los mira y levanta las cejas divertido. Le ignora mientras deja refrescos en sus manos.

—Hay comida en la cocina, a parte de la casa se entra por esta puerta, Changmin está preparando lo que él califica como tentempié pero los demás mortales le llamamos comida —afirma —estáis en vuestra casa. 

Yunho amplia su sonrisa si es posible, Junsu sabe lo bien que le sienta a su amigo sentirse bienvenido y no puede negar que a pesar de su reticencia, Yoochun está sumando puntos para convertirse en alguien importante para ellos. Aún así no puede fiarse del todo. Las decepciones acumuladas pesan un poco más que las sonrisas deslumbrantes. 

Changmin entra despacio recorre la sala con la mirada y asiente en señal de aprobación. Junsu se entretiene haciendo acopio de sus reacciones. Todavía no sabe que pensar sobre él. Pero reconoce que la curiosidad gana a su prudencia innata.

Yunho le saluda con diversión y cierto aire paternal que únicamente se manifiesta delante de él. Changmin parece advertir ese hecho y bufa murmurando entre dientes. Se sienta en una de las sillas y relaja su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ¿cuando empezamos? —pregunta con desgana.

—Jaejoong está a punto de llegar —afirma Yunho —esto es estupendo Yoochun, muchas gracias —concluye regalando una mirada tierna y cálida, de las que no reparte habitualmente.

El aludido intenta disimular su turbación ante el regocijo de Changmin y la sorpresa de Junsu. Recupera su aire de elegante despreocupación, pero se ha descubierto delante de cuasi extraños. Ladea la cabeza sintiéndose como un adolescente pillado en un renuncio. Sin embargo sólo la sonrisa traviesa de Changmin denota que tal despliegue de debilidad ha sucedido. 

Una cosa es cierta. Yunho y Junsu son extremadamente educados.

Jaejoong entra como una tromba con bolsas y una carpeta que oscila peligrosamente entre sus brazos, tira el gorro y el abrigo en una silla. Sonríe, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración acelerada son signos evidentes de que no ha llegado precisamente dando un tranquilo paseo.

—Esta ciudad es un caos cuando llueve —murmura sacando una máquina fotográfica de una de las bolsas —he traído esto para grabarlos así después podremos ver a los aspirantes con más tranquilidad.

Junsu recibe una grata sorpresa ante esa parte metódica y organizada de su nuevo amigo. Después del tiempo que lleva tratándole no se espera tanta profesionalidad. Intuye, no por primera vez, que esconde más de lo que muestra toda una caja de sorpresas. Y sabe por instinto que se necesita mucha valentía para abrirla. 

Se miran azorados sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. Es una situación de lo más extraña porque lo cierto es que apenas se conocen. Y están metidos de lleno en una aventura que a entender de Changmin puede que les venga grande. 

—Voy a decirles que vayan pasando ¿os parece bien? —pregunta Yoochun toda vez a recobrado su control.

Yunho y Jaejoong asienten con evidente entusiasmo, Junsu y Changmin mas precavidos, no se pronuncian. Se limitan a sentarse en las sillas sin idea de lo que va a suceder. Junsu siempre está al otro lado de la mesa, y ahora, a punto de juzgar a completos desconocidos, por primera vez le parece más fácil bailar y dejar que otros decidan. 

Yunho prefiere no pensar, solo quiere encontrar a la gente que falta para completar el número necesario y se puedan presentar al concurso, dicho así no parece mucho, pero él sabe, y está seguro de que Junsu también, que encontrar la magia que hace especial a un grupo es una tarea ímproba y no sucede a menudo. A veces no pasa nunca y otras por las razones inexplicables las personas perfectas, conectadas por hilos que ni siquiera se ven funcionan como si fuesen uno solo conectando gracias al baile.

 

La puerta se abre y espera que suceda el milagro.


	9. Una aguja en un pajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el proceso de selección para encontrar a los nuevos compañeros de baile. Y se van conociendo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida Soulmy, este capitulo lo tenía tan tan claro en mi cabeza que prácticamente se escribió solo. Espero de verdad que te guste. Cualquier reclamación es invalida porque así me compraste y ya pasó el periodo de prueba.

Detourn

El primer candidato está nervioso. La juventud se le escapa por los poros. Apenas levanta la cabeza, sus manos tiemblan pero se coloca decidido. Yunho aprueba su postura, sonríe porque de un modo bizarro y complicado son compañeros de armas, les mueve la misma pasión. O eso quiere pensar.

—Hola, soy Yunho ¿Qué tipo de música quieres ? —el tono amable consigue que el aspirante levante la cabeza y esboce una medio sonrisa.

—No…no se…la verdad es que esperaba que me dijeseis que tengo que bailar —contesta apocado.

Si no es la primera vez que se presenta a una prueba es la segunda. Junsu le da al play sin pensar, en estos casos es mejor dejarse llevar, si eres bueno puedes bailar cualquier cosa.

Es Rihana pidiendo a un dj cualquiera que suba el volumen. Yunho se alegra porque es fácil, aunque por la cara del chico se diría que piensa todo lo contrario. Diferentes puntos de vista, el mismo ritmo. 

Comienza a moverse, son giros sencillos giros y sutiles movimientos de cadera que no llegan a terminarse, tiene potencial pero le falta decisión, una que solo te da la experiencia y unas cuantas caídas. Pierde el ritmo por un momento pero continua con los ojos cerrados. Parece que está recordando los pasos en su cabeza, Yoochun casi puede escucharlo, uno dos, izquierda, derecha….levanta la mano para interrumpir porque ve lo mismo que los otros han tenido que comprobar a la fuerza. Que no vale, no para ellos al menos. 

Pero Yunho sujeta su mano, con delicadeza no exenta de seguridad. Yoochun le mira sorprendido y se deja. No se conocen, pero puede adivinar una segunda intención.

—Lleva semanas ensayando eso, se merece terminar todo el baile —murmura acercándose a él.

Yoochun asiente y Changmin que ve toda la interacción fascinado contempla a Yunho con ojos nuevos. Intuye su determinación, aún así le sorprende la intensidad que destila en todo lo que hace. Y se da cuenta de que la cosa de bailar no es un pasatiempo.

El chico continua bailando, con cada paso demuestra cierta habilidad, Junsu analiza sus movimientos, ladea la cabeza y también parece intuir sus pasos. Jaejoong apuesta a que puede predecir lo que hará a continuación. 

Termina de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos estirados. Después el silencio. Se miran entre ellos, Jaejoong quiere decirle un millón de cosas ninguna relacionada con el baile, necesita otra ropa y una actitud diferente, y perder el miedo. Aunque él no sea la persona idónea para dar lecciones sobre enfrentarse a las debilidades para superarlas. 

Pero es Yunho, que le sonríe levemente se levanta y camina hacia él.

—Te voy a decir lo que nunca me dijeron a mí, tienes un gran potencial pero todavía no estás preparado, no porque no sepas bailar, es que necesitas creerte de verdad que sabes. Levanta la cabeza y no dejes que nadie te diga como tienes que sentir la música, déjate llevar, lo demás llegará solo. Espero de verdad que nos volvamos a ver.

El chico asiente cohibido, el brillo de esperanza se apaga mientras Yunho habla, sin embargo al final del discurso parece que pierde parte de la tristeza, como si se hiciese más liviano. Esboza una tímida sonrisa y sale corriendo. Yunho se da la vuelta mirando a los demás, se encoge de hombros y murmura a modo de disculpa.

—Tenía que hacerlo, no es malo, no podemos cogerlo porque no tiene experiencia.

Junsu bufa, aunque se nota que en el fondo le divierte.

—No podemos hacer esto con todos Yunho, tenemos que acabar hoy.

Jaejoong sonríe.

—No te preocupes, tengo la seguridad de que este pequeño, alentador e inspirador discurso no sirve para todos los que esperan abajo.

Yunho abre la puerta y grita para que pase el siguiente.

Durante veinte minutos, tienen que rechazar a tres más, Changmin y Junsu deciden las canciones por turnos, en una pequeña contienda inocente muestran sus diferentes gustos musicales, los demás asisten al intercambio divertidos, es una buena distracción porque los pretendientes que se mueven ante ellos no son capaces de conquistar su atención. 

Ninguno de ellos.

El siguiente entra con decisión, se coloca en el centro e inclina la cabeza en un parsimonioso y bien estudiado gesto de saludo. O eso quieren pensar. 

—Sois demasiado jóvenes —afirma rotundo. Changmin se revuelve incómodo en su silla. Le regala una de sus miradas de indiferencia para desconocidos —mi nombre es Michael, espero que sepáis apreciar el talento cuando baila ante vuestros ojos. 

Jaejoong bufa desconcertado. Demasiado ego en un solo cuerpo. El tal Michael se mueve con seguridad por la sala, olfatea el aire y supervisa todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Yunho carraspea confuso, logra llamar su atención.

—Cuando quieras puedes empezar —dice serio.

Comienza a bailar, son pasos medidos, calculados determinados para lucirse. Solo lleva una combinación cuando Yoochun apaga la música y se levanta. Junsu levanta la ceja sorprendido, hasta el momento es discreto con los aspirantes y deja que Yunho y él lleven todo el peso de la selección. 

Hasta el momento. Porque los cuatro pueden ver como se acerca lentamente hacia Michael.  
—¿Alguna vez has visto como bailan las abejas? —pregunta colocándose frente a él.

—¿Cómo? —el aludido genuinamente asombrado busca a los demás con la mirada, pero ninguno tiene intención de interrumpir. 

Yoochun sonríe. No se mueve. Toma aire.

—Las abejas no vuelan aleatoriamente, algún matemático pirado se dedicó a observarlas y a numerar sus movimientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos tienen un propósito, al aburrido profesor le fascinaba que nunca chocaban entre ellas. Descubrió que tenían una coreografía perfecta.

Michael, el aspirante, incómodo se balancea con cara de pocos amigos.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver esa mierda de historia sobre las abejas con interrumpirme. Se que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Por supuesto —afirma Yoochun —lo estabas haciendo tan bien que por un momento pensé que Michael Jackson en persona había decidido regresar del más allá para deleitarnos con la coreografía de “Billy Jean”, que debes saber la creó su coreógrafo después de observar fascinado el baile de las abejas. 

Michael contiene la respiración e intenta replicar pero el gesto de Yoochun es muy rotundo.

—Una de las normas para esta audición era presentar una coreografía original, no aprovechar que casi nadie se interesa por la buena música para intentar colarnos un baile que no es tuyo.

—¡Es una adaptación! —grita enojado. 

Yoochun sonríe entre dientes.

—Tu concepto de adaptación es demasiado elástico para nosotros —habla despacio y en voz baja invade su espacio vital. 

Michael se aleja. O al menos lo intenta.

—Copiar es feo —continua Yoochun inmune al intento de fuga del chico cuyo rostro muestra lo mucho que está reconsiderando la necesidad de cambiar de ciudad o de país incluso. 

—¿Qué es un ronde? —pregunta.

El aludido se encoge de hombros. Niega con la cabeza, da la impresión de que no quiere hablar para no empeorar las cosas. 

—¿Sabes la diferencia entre un giro abierto y uno medio? —vuelve a preguntar Yoochun, su tono de voz se vuelve más bajo y grave. 

Michael se acerca a la puerta mientras recoge la bolsa.

—¡No voy a perder mi tiempo con aficionados! 

Intenta parecer enfadado, pero la humillación habla por él. Es tan evidente que Yunho comienza a sentir un poco de pena. Pero solo un poco. Sale apresurado permitiéndose un portazo, el lujo de los cobardes que huyen.

Yoochun vuelve a la mesa, serio. Aunque no puede evitar sonreír ante la mirada interrogante.

—Uno no se levanta por la mañana y descubre un nuevo paso, lo que se baila ahora es el resultado de lo que bailaban nuestros abuelos. Este idiota no tiene ningún respeto. 

Changmin se carcajea.

—El profesor ha hablado chicos, y si dais un paso en falso os castigará cara a la pared.

Yoochun sonríe mientras vuelve a sentarse.

—O sin postre Changmin o sin postre —murmura.

—Eh —contesta indignado —no hace falta ponerse desagradables.


	10. Una vuelta más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando un casting se convierte en un circo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, espero que sigas escuchando música.

Junsu esboza una sonrisa pero la esconde mientras busca más música. Entiende el baile como una forma de vida, es el modo en el que se expresa, como ama, como sueña, el empuje para afrontar los problemas o los malos ratos. No espera tanta devoción por parte de Yoochun, supone que lo que están haciendo es un juego para él, puede que sea un gran jugador y quiera divertirse hasta el final, o puede que bailar también forme parte de su vida. 

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llaman a la puerta.

—¡Bueno! ¡Seguimos! —exclama Yunho animando —a ver que viene ahora.

Jaejoong se apoya en la silla balanceándose. Relaja el cuello y apuntala su sonrisa. No puede creer que esté pasando, pero la realidad es que está disfrutando esas pruebas. Ni en un millón de años se imagina del otro lado, está convencido de que los nervios le traicionarían de tal manera que acabaría rompiéndose algún hueso o lo que es peor, sin dientes. 

Pero detrás de esa mesa, se convierte en un ejercicio muy interesante en el que puedes imaginar todas las historias que hay detrás de cada mirada nerviosa, de los zapatos gastados, del brillo que se escapa cuando comienza la música…

Tiene algo de envidia, porque una parte de él quiere tener ese valor, el tipo de coraje que te hace olvidar cualquier cosa y te convierte en un títere a manos de los acordes de una canción. Cuando dejas que tu cuerpo se suelte y que salga el verdadero yo, escondido entre moralinas insulsas y aburridas rutinas.

El siguiente es un ejemplar único. Camina seguro y se queda cerca de la puerta mirando, les está observando, evalúa sin pudor, a juzgar por su cara, han pasado la prueba, porque sonríe descarado. 

—Hola, me llamo Tony —mientras se presenta se quita la camiseta dejando ver un torso perfectamente formado —decidme que tengo que hacer.

Jaejoong ladea la cabeza y se muerde el labio. Lo capta desde el primer momento. Conoce a muchos como él. Se inclina en la mesa y le mira fijamente.

—¿Sabes que esto es una prueba de baile, verdad? —pregunta intentando disimular lo mucho que le entretiene ese despliegue de lo que obviamente el chico considera es un gran acto de seducción.

Tony le guiña un ojo, Junsu cierra los ojos intentando huir de esa imagen, Yunho los abre más incrédulo ante lo que acaba de pasar. Yoochun disimula la risa y Changmin observa a Jaejoong expectante con la esperanza de que alguien le explique al conato de simio en celo unas cuantas cosas. 

Jaejoong, sin embargo, ladea la cabeza y asiente. Es la señal para continuar el ritual de apareamiento. O eso cree el casanova que flexiona sus músculos pavoneándose. Junsu sin mediar palabra aprieta el botón y la música comienza a sonar.

Es del montón, su curriculum dice que ha bailado en bastantes espectáculos, pero Yunho, que lo lee detenidamente, comienza a sospechar que a lo mejor no es el baile el talento que consigue subirle a un escenario. Pero mantiene la puerta abierta a la oportunidad. 

Tony continua al ritmo de la melodía, a duras penas, su respiración errática y entrecortada se percibe por encima de la música. Si su ego no fuese más grande que la ciudad entera, alguno de ellos probablemente sintiese algo de conmiseración.

Esta vez es Jaejoong el que para la música. Tony el seductor se queda quieto mirándole, con una medio sonrisa, se diría que disfruta del impacto que causa. 

—Si quieres —esta vez se dirige solo a Jaejoong —puedes bailar conmigo, para demostraros que también se me da bien el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Es demasiado burdo, chabacano y extremadamente vulgar, así que la atención de Junsu se desvanece, está seguro de que Yunho ya está pensando en el siguiente candidato y rezando para que Jaejoong se deshaga de la molesta presencia cuanto antes. 

Yoochun y Changmin comparten una mirada cómplice. La vena en el cuello de Jaejoong comienza a hincharse por momentos. No lo conocen muy bien pero intuyen que supone el preludio de una tormenta de las buenas. 

Tony se acerca a la mesa haciendo una pobre imitación de un pavo real, intentando que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se marquen. Se frena al ver como Jaejoong entrecierra los ojos y bufa mientras cruza los brazos y se apoya en la silla.

—No eres lo que necesitamos, tu baile necesita mucha práctica y dedicación, toda la que dejas en el gimnasio —hace una pequeña pausa para poner las manos encima de la mesa e inclinarse un poco hacia él —tu y yo tenemos ideas completamente distintas de lo que es un cuerpo a cuerpo en un baile, si lo pienso bien lo cierto es que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estabas hablando, sea lo que sea no se si te has dado cuenta de los chichos que me rodean —otra pausa para tomar aire y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa —no soy tan tonto como para buscar comida basura cuando tengo manjares de primera en casa, no se si me explico —después de guiñar un ojo vuelve al montón de los curriculums para leerlos.

 

Pero Tony no reacciona, se queda mirando a la mesa, resoplando.

 

Junsu cambia el cd y vuelve a la mesa, ante la inamovilidad de Tony duda entre cabrearse o reírse. En principio decide empezar por lo segundo.

—Voy a traducir a tu idioma lo que Jaejoong te acaba de decir ¿vale? —pregunta.

Tony asiente, le escucha aunque sigue mirando a Jaejoong que le ignora por completo.

—No bailas bien, nada bien de hecho y ni en un millón de años se acercaría a ti, además según él, y esta vez no voy a discutir eso, nosotros somos mucho más guapos —dice en un tono de voz suave y meloso.

 

—Sin comparación —apunta Jaejoong sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ahí lo tienes —continua su discurso como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño —así que ahora ya te puedes ir que nosotros no te llamaremos. Ha sido…interesante, buenos días Tony.


	11. Cuando buscas algo que ni siquiera sabes que existe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguen con el casting, con nuevos "pretendientes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy es un gustazo escribir esto y que puedas leer la música que lleva cada capitulo. Espero que con este te suceda igual.

La puerta se cierra detrás del aspirante despechado. El suspiro, quedo y aliviado de Yunho refleja el sentimiento general. Jaejoong, después de tamaño despliegue, piropos incluidos, baja la cabeza intentando disimular la vergüenza o al menos evitar que está y lo que supone son las miradas socarronas y divertidas de los demás no se conozcan. No tiene la intención de presentarlas, no en esta vida. Reza a dioses en los que definitivamente no cree para que entre el siguiente candidato. De una maldita vez.

Pero las cosas casi nunca suceden al gusto, porque las estrategias no tienen en cuenta ínfimos detalles como el factor humano. Por eso Junsu carraspea divertido mientras palmea su hombro con cierto cariño.

—Gracias por los halagos… —Jaejoong levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con el fin de asegurarse que no bromea, su gesto muda en sorprendido al comprender que es honesto, todo lo honesto que puede ser Junsu, del que sospecha guarda muchos secretos.

Yoochun sonríe y por primera vez, desde que se conocen se deja llevar sin pensar antes en las consecuencias.

—Además…tienen más mérito cuando vienen de ti —murmura mirando a Jaejoong apreciativamente, ese silencio muestra esa energía especial que atrae definitivamente a dos personas. Ambos desvían la mirada.

El tiempo transcurre tanto como los aspirantes lo permiten. No desfilan personas anónimas, sienten que es una sucesión de anhelos escondidos entre pequeños saltos, que en ocasiones se vuelven grandes y otras se convierten en humo que pasa a formar parte del aíre.

Jaejoong misericorde insta con la mirada a Yunho para que el rechazo sea benevolente y cuanto menos amable. Este cumple a la perfección, excepto Junsu, los demás se dejan atrapar por el arte con que convierte un no en distintas puertas que se abren, animando a continuar.

Casi termina la mañana. Ha dejado de llover y el sol se cuela con precaución por las ventanas. Junsu suspira por millonésima vez, siguen sin encontrar lo que buscan. No es capaz de explicarlo, pero está completamente seguro de que lo reconocerá en cuanto lo vea.

El siguiente entra con paso seguro, no es tímido ni osado, está a caballo entre los que vienen a probar y los que quieren poner a prueba. Se coloca en el centro de la sala con la experiencia que dan muchas selecciones, les mira fijamente y en un ademán disciplente les conmina a que comiencen. A Changmin le hace gracia, después de unos cuantos sin sustancia disfruta de los ademanes estudiados y artificiales que despliega cual pavo real.

Junsu es otra historia, el instinto le dice que este es diferente a los demás. Mientras tanto Yunho comienza a explicar, cuando el chico frunce el ceño y le interrumpe.

—¿Perdona? ¿Quieres decir que no tenéis nada contratado y esto es para un mísero concurso? En el anuncio no decía nada…

Changmin, como autor del mencionado anunció levanta la ceja y dibuja una medió sonrisa plagada de sutiles amenazas que el aspirante no sabe o no quiere ver.

—El anunció está perfectamente redactado, es claro y conciso. Ni siquiera necesita una segunda lectura para aclararse, otra cosa es que leerlo hasta el final es muy importante. Hay un mundo más allá de las letras gordas.

Jaejoong y Yoochun hacen esfuerzos ímprobos para no romper a reír. Junsu mira a Changmin en un gesto cómplice sin estrenar. Es la primera vez que comparten un instante en el que completan un pensamiento único. La parte que sorprende a ambos es que no resulta incómodo.

Junsu se levanta y se sienta encima de la mesa, le mira durante unos segundos, en los que el aspirante se deja escudriñar sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Peter no? —el aludido asiente mientras intenta sonreír, está genuinamente sorprendido y algo incómodo, Junsu le ignora y continúa —¿En una escala del uno al diez…como de importante es la fama para ti?

Peter no duda ni un segundo.

—Todo, el baile no tiene sentido de otro modo, sino te conviertes en una celebridad es mejor dejarlo.

Jaejoong contiene las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa y Yunho esconde su cara mientras niega en silencio. Sabe lo que viene a continuación.

Junsu sonríe y mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras camina lentamente hacia el reproductor de música.

—Tengo algo especial para ti —exclama en un tono que dista mucho del serio y profesional que mantiene hasta el momento, y se acerca más a la diversión.

De repente suena música latina, inundando la habitación de regusto a combinados de múltiples colores, playas blancas con aguas transparentes y cálidas. La confusión de Peter es más que evidente, ni siquiera se esfuerza en disimular, Yoochun se estira en la silla y cruza los brazos en una clara actitud de “a ver qué haces ahora”, Yunho le mira con reprobación sin embargo es consciente de la poca intensidad de la misma y del nulo efecto que provoca en el receptor.

Junsu se apoya en la mesa e inclina la cabeza invitándole a empezar, las manos vuelven a los bolsillos y mueve la cabeza a ambos lados para relajar el cuello mientras afianza la sonrisa y se queda mirando fijamente.

Y Peter comienza a moverse compulsivamente sin ritmo, dejando toda la armonía y el saber estar en algún recóndito rincón haciendo compañía a la autoestima que huye despavorida ante el desabrido despliegue de sus aptitudes artísticas. Intenta acoplar movimientos de hip hop y break dance al ritmo de la salsa fallando estrepitosamente.

Yunho carraspea y Junsu asiente en silencio dándole permiso para apagar el reproductor. Todo queda en silencio. Yoochun es consciente de que contiene la respiración esperando a que Junsu hable. Este vuelve a sonreír y vuelve a la silla, y llena todo el espacio. Comienza a hablar despacio.

—La fama se consigue cuando bailas bien no, cuando eres excepcional, y por mucho que practiques si no disfrutas lo que estás haciendo, si no te sientes como en casa cuando te mueves al son de la música dejándote llevar sin importar si alguien te mira o si vas a ganar dinero —su voz baja dos tonos, se hace más grave retumba contra las paredes y se clava como dardos envenenados en Peter que se va encogiendo por momentos.

—No somos lo que buscas —continua Junsu firme y rotundo —y definitivamente tu no eres lo que necesitamos. Gracias por venir.

El aludido sale corriendo, sin despedirse siquiera. Yunho suspira comprobando los aspirantes que quedan.

—Solo cuatro —murmura desolado.

—Te lo dije —contesta Junsu esbozando una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo —no te preocupes que encontraremos la solución.

Jaejoong vuelve a sospechar que esconde más de lo que muestra e intenta descubrir que es lo que no dice al tiempo que le observa fijamente. Junsu se da cuenta y rompe a reír.


	12. Pirouet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De esto que cuando buscas algo no lo encuentras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy espero que lo disfrutes, quería escribir este capítulo desde hace tiempo. Ojalá te guste.

La mañana está a punto de terminar. Ni uno sólo de los que se han presentado cumplen las expectativas que Yunho alimenta a primera hora del día. Por un momento se pregunta cuantas veces ha provocado esa sensación en las audiciones a las que acude. Se refleja inconscientemente en las miradas consternadas que se despiden, conscientes de que un “ya te llamaremos” no es la respuesta que esperan oír.

Y sin embargo no puede evitarlo. Quizás sus aspiraciones son demasiado altas, tal vez está tomando el camino equivocado, pero parar no es una opción. No ha cruzado todo un mar para rendirse justo en el momento en el que ve el camino a seguir tan claro. Y brillante.

Junsu está cansado. Quiere terminar cuanto antes, porque a no ser que un milagro les traiga a por lo menos otros dos bailarines increíblemente buenos, la cosa termina tal y como él predice en cuanto la idea cobra forma. No está todo perdido porque la excusa del concurso les lleva a conocer a los tres chicos que comparten con ellos un momento muy importante. Aunque no lo sepan. Porque no está muy seguro de que adviertan la importancia que tiene para los dos todo lo que están haciendo en ese momento. 

Algún día se lo contarán. O lo descubrirán ellos solos, lo cual está mucho mejor.

—Solo queda uno —dice Jaejoong comprobando la lista. 

Yoochun mira a Changmin y a Yunho alternativamente.

—Pues esto es lo que hay —su voz grave y pausada no evidencia ningún tipo de pena o enfado. Que deberían estar ahí después de todo el esfuerzo realizado. 

—Pues se buscan otras opciones —contesta Junsu —nada está perdido hasta el final.

Yoochun le contesta con una sonrisa. Changmin resopla escéptico. Jaejoong levanta la cabeza intrigado y sorprendido, su mirada fija en Junsu lo único que hace es prometer futuros interrogatorios. Con descaro y sin ninguna preocupación. Junsu contesta con una sonrisa idéntica aceptando el desafío. 

El último chico entra despacio. Mira curioso la estancia, por un momento se queda quieto contemplando fijamente a los cinco chicos. Es coreano, se inclina respetuosamente y se presenta sin que se lo pidan. Un cambio respecto a todos los demás occidentales que esperan a que tu les preguntes alargando el proceso.

—Mi nombre es Cho Jungme y soy de Busan, llevo casi un año en America y tengo 25 años. No tengo estudios pero llevo bailando desde que era muy pequeño. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Después dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y se queda esperando. Yunho, como siempre toma la iniciativa.

—Gracias Cho Jungme, soy Jung Yunho, supongo que ya sabrás las condiciones de esta selección.

—Si pero me gustaría que me contaseis mas ¿ya tenéis la coreografía preparada? ¿Y la música? ¿Cuantos vamos a ser?

Changmin le mira intrigado al mismo tiempo que Jaejoong levanta la cabeza. Llevan toda la mañana recibiendo gente y es la primera vez que preguntan con tanta efusividad. Junsu desconecta sin ningún problema, está convencido que lo primordial en una selección es que te elijan, las preguntan son el segundo capitulo. 

Sin embargo Changmin, por primera vez se levanta interesado. Se coloca frente a él, recto, haciendo más evidente incluso la diferencia de altura. Changmin mide más de un metro noventa, superando a Yunho que ya rompe la media coreana, normalmente no alardea de ello y su constitución delgada, fibrosa ayuda a no acaparar las miradas. Hecho que detesta.

Los demás observan sorprendidos como todo su cuerpo se convierte en un muro entre ellos y el aspirante. Uno que parece dudar ante el despliegue de potencia física.

Ladea la cabeza y esboza una medio sonrisa que Jungme no es capaz de identificar con nada bueno.

—¿Qué te parece —pregunta con un tono más bajo del normal —si empezamos bailando y luego pulimos los detalles?

El aludido titubea buscando aceptación en Yunho, al que identifica como el líder o al menos quien lleva el peso de toda las circunstancias que le acompañan. Este permanece impávido ante la mirada interrogante y Jungme después de unos segundo asiente.

Changmin ladea la cabeza satisfecho mientras amplia su sonrisa, torva, con un toque de cinismo que no se le escapa a un Yoochun cómplice y sonriente. 

Junsu cambia el cd, se toma un tiempo para escoger una canción, por primera vez en todo el proceso de selección y pone el reproductor en marcha. Suenan los primeros acordes de un vals, Schubert retumba en la sala, Changmin sonríe y se acerca a un Jungme realmente preocupado ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Changmin le pilla desprevenido agarrando su cintura con decisión, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. Le obliga a extender su brazo derecho y lleva el izquierdo a su cuello, se desliza suavemente por la sala de baile, arrastrándole sin que pueda hacer nada, indefenso ante el ritmo candente y continuo que imprime en cada giro. Mira a los demás que observan extasiados y divertidos como se convierte en una marioneta entre sus brazos. No tiene sentido. 

Yunho contempla el baile, atraído como una polilla a la luz. La postura de Changmin es perfecta, su cuerpo aparentemente relajado encadena los movimientos con facilidad, se funde con la música, transportándoles a otro lugar a una época distinta. Tiene verdadero potencial, inconscientemente se gira hacia Junsu que asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Yoochun testigo mudo de ese intercambio niega con la cabeza. Todavía está asimilando lo bien que baila el descarado dongsaeng que en todo el tiempo que lleva viviendo con él ni se ha molestado en comentarle su pequeño secreto. Y que tiene verdadero talento. 

Aunque por otro lado si no lo hiciese así no sería Changmin, el que intuye entre las conversaciones y los silencios que comparten. No el que aparenta cuando se sabe observado.

La música está a punto de terminar, Changmin suelta a Jungme y se inclina mientras hace una floritura con la mano.

—Gracias por concederme este baile hermosa damisela…

Jungme gruñe y se cruza de brazos, se dirige a la mesa intentando ignorar al bruto que le ha paseado por toda la sala dando vueltas imitando a una peonza.

—Esta broma no tiene gracia —farfulla realmente enfadado —pensé que erais serios, ahora me gustaría que me dieseis respuestas, porque antes de continuar quiero tener información sobre todo esto que estáis montando, ¡tengo derecho a saber!

Junsu resopla y Jaejoong esconde la risa tras su mano. Yunho le mira fijamente sin hablar, serio, observándole, estudiando su postura incluso el tono de su voz. Jungme se pone nervioso porque nadie dice nada.

—No es verdad —afirma Changmin detrás de él en tono neutro —no tienes derecho a saber nada, ni tu ni el que te ha mandado aquí para averiguar como nos va, así que cuando salgas de aquí corriendo, antes de que Junsu o Jaejoong te pillen, le dices a ese idiota que si quiere saber algo pida prestado el valor que obviamente no tiene y venga en persona a preguntar. Aquí mis amigos estarán encantados de responderle.

Jungme observa incrédulo a Changmin, dándole la razón. Abre la boca como si fuese a hablar pero en el último momento parece que se arrepiente.

—Yo no… yo yo… —balbucea alternando sus miradas nerviosas entre los chicos y Changmin.

En un segundo Jaejoong se da cuenta de lo que Changmin está insinuando. Y definitivamente no le hace ninguna gracia. Intuye que esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que se va a dejar llevar, y por las caras de sus compañeros no cree que constituya un problema para ellos. 

Pero Changmin no le da tiempo. Abre la puerta y se inclina con una reverencia.

—Princesa…su carruaje le espera… —exclama con voz afectada.

Jungme se gira sorprendido. Mira a Changmin como si fuese la primera vez y parpadea confuso. Se acerca despacio a la salida y se vuelve de nuevo hacia los otros cuatro. 

Y de repente, tiene muchas ganas de salir corriendo. Lo último que escucha es la voz de Changmin engolada

—Corred princesa…antes de que se convierta en calabaza. 

La risa de Yoochun se expande cristalina por toda la casa.


	13. Mañanas gloriosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la selección los chicos continuar con su rutina...o no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último día para no perder las ¿buenas? costumbres. Como siempre está escrito para que lo disfrutes.

Snake

 

Jaejoong llama a casa dos o tres veces a la semana. Le cuenta a sus hermanas y a su madre que tiene nuevos amigos, que les ayuda para formar un grupo de baile, desde el otro lado del mundo le animan a unirse a ellos, pero Jae se ríe, las ignora y les dice que las quiere y las echa de menos. 

Pero ellas no se rinden, le recuerdan delante de la televisión, imitando a los idols con sus pequeños brazos en el aire dando vueltas, sus pasos torpes, dudosos siempre le llevaban al suelo. Pero no se rendía.

El prefiere ir a un club y dejarse llevar por la música, sin coreografía, sin medidas, nada de barreras, sin posibilidad de equivocarse, porque tienes uno de esos momentos en los que eres realmente libre. 

Mientras camina hacia casa, sonríe para si, recordando a Junsu que le invita a entrenar con ellos asegurándole que tiene potencial. Sacude la cabeza, alejando la idea y concentrándose en otras cosas como aprobar asignaturas pendientes para mantener la beca. Eso si es importante. 

Una semana después Yunho aparece en su casa a las ocho de la mañana, cuando abre la puerta no se lo puede creer, luce como si fuesen las tres de la tarde y lleva ropa que se parece sospechosamente a la de deporte.

No quiere pensar en su aspecto recién levantado.

Pero lo hace. Por poco tiempo. Porque su nuevo amigo en forma de vendaval entra en su pequeño apartamento con su sonrisa y se sienta tranquilamente.

— Buenos días Yunho —murmura Jaejoong mientras cierra la puerta —pasa si quieres…

— Buenos días Jaejoong, ¿por qué no estás preparado? —pregunta mientras le roba una manzana.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño y se encierra en el cuarto de baño. Dos minutos después con la cara llena de crema y un extraño lazo sujetando su pelo sale para encararle.

—¿Para qué exactamente tengo que estar preparado?, es lunes hoy tengo clases por la tarde, mi plan era dormir hasta reventar toda la mañana que tengo libre.

Yunho no pierde la sonrisa.

—Falso, la mañana que tenias libre. Junsu quedó contigo en empezar el entrenamiento esta semana, porque le pediste una de gracia para acostumbrarte a la idea de hacer ejercicio y entrenar para bailar y ponerte al día con nosotros.

Jaejoong le mira estupefacto. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Su nuevo amigo sigue ahí sentado en el único taburete de su pequeño piso, por lo que deduce que no es un sueño.

—No recuerdo esa conversación, te lo estás inventando, me conozco y ni de coña me comprometo a madrugar cuando no es obligatorio y menos para ensayar.

Yunho estalla en carcajadas.

—Si lo haces, cuando llevas más soju del que tu cuerpo puede soportar. Quieres a todo el mundo, inventas canciones con letras picantes y te comprometes a levantarte temprano todas las mañanas para entrenar y mejorar tu baile.

Jaejoong se sienta en la cama apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos renegando al mismo tiempo. Tiene vagos recuerdos de salir a celebrar el casting fallido, de mucho alcohol de baile y risas, puede que Junsu y él hablaran de mejorar su baile o puede que descubriesen la formula de la coca cola. Pequeños retazos de promesas se diluyen en su mente, como el alcohol que, ahora lo sabe, no debería haber probado.

— ¡Mierda! —farfulla apenado —joder Yunho, todo el mundo sabe que no se le debe hacer caso a un borracho.

— Junsu no bebe, desconoce esas normas y ve potencial en ti, es cuestión de sacarlo, además te necesitamos…. —entonces llega esa expresión de cachorro con la que le mira y Jaejoong no sabe negarse. Se levanta suspirando, maldiciendo su afición al etílico —Junsu nos espera en Central Park.

Fantastico, no solo hará el ridículo, sino que será en público. La cosa va mejorando. 

— Vale, dame unos minutos para arreglarme —murmura desconcertado. 

 

La mañana se convierte en una perfecta representación del infierno en la tierra, Junsu y Yunho son inagotables y dos maniáticos de la perfección a los que quiere abrazar y despellejar por igual. Lo cierto es que cuando llega a clases reconoce que lo ha pasado realmente bien. 

Aunque no se lo va a decir, se los imagina pavoneandose y preparando futuras torturas para arruinar su vida…y su maltrecho cuerpo. Porque le duelen músculos que no sabía que existían. 

 

Changmin aparece el segundo día de entrenamiento, comiendo un pastel, se sienta mientras observa atentamente a los tres. Sin pronunciar palabra, se ríe de Jaejoong aunque en el fondo reconoce el esfuerzo que hace, entiende lo que le dice Junsu de ese potencial escondido, se pregunta si el tendrá lo mismo. 

Deja de hacerlo en la cuarta caída de Jaejoong.

Junsu le mira divertido y le ofrece la mano ayudándole a levantarse. 

— Lo estás haciendo bien —afirma tan seguro que por un momento casi se lo cree.  
Jaejoong resopla. 

— Me caigo constantemente ¿a qué le llamas tu hacerlo mal?

Changmin estalla en carcajadas, no puede evitarlo, ese hombre con todas las turbiedades que le acompañan tiene algo que le impide permanecer indiferente. Se da cuenta que no los conoce desde hace tanto como para sentirse tan cómodo y relajado entre ellos. También se da cuenta de que no le puede importar menos. 

—Y tu —estalla Jaejoong señalándole con el dedo —podrás reírte cuando te veamos bailar, mientras tanto estás mas guapo callado.

Yunho abre los ojos sorprendido, no acaba de acostumbrarse a los repentinos arrebatos del chico, aunque internamente reconoce que los disfruta como nadie.

Junsu sonríe para dentro. Ese Jaejoong que pelea hasta el último aliento es el que le fascina. Quiere pensar que se parecen en eso y rendirse es una palabra que no aparece en sus diccionarios. 

Changmin después de la sorpresa inicial se levanta acercándose a el mientras termina el dulce. Lentamente. Le mira serio durante unos segundos y luego regala una enorme, considerada y traviesa sonrisa.

— Si te mueres de ganas por verme bailar no tienes que montar un escándalo hyung, me lo pides amablemente y yo muy gustoso bailare para ti — su tono suave y calmado retumba en Jaejoong que siente su cabreo aumentar por segundos.

— Eres un descarado sin modales Shim Changmin ¡vete a la mierda! —grita sin ninguna consideración.

El aludido sin perder la sonrisa le guiña un ojo.

— Si no te importa voy más tarde, ahora tengo que recoger a Yoochun —contesta divertido — nos vemos más tarde.

Y se va caminando mientras tararea alguna de esas canciones que Yoochun le graba a escondidas en su reproductor, para, como dice él “mejorar su pobre educación musical”. 

 

Junsu contempla como se aleja, planteándose que probablemente sea él el hyung que le pida amablemente eso de bailar.


	14. Mambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día del concurso se acerca y todavía no tienen grupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida Soulmy, una entrega mas de este particular fic de baile por y para ti. Como siempre espero que lo disfrutes.

Es un ritual. Al final de las clases de baile los padres de Yoochun salen a pasear, las calles se llenan de luces y se confunden entre la gente que ya no tiene prisa, caminan hacia esa cita deseada o a reunirse con los amigos. Sus padres como dos adolescentes cogidos de la mano deambulan mientras comentan las incidencias del día y se juntan con su gente en algún bar preferentemente coreano. Para sentirse más cerca de su país.

 

Es el momento perfecto. Yoochun aprovecha para bailar. Apenas enciende luces, algunas lámparas de pié para poder verse en el espejo, pero elude el detalle, porque no es lo que importa, lo único que quiere es dejarse llevar por la música e inventar nuevos pasos a partir de los antiguos.

Siempre está solo, es un acto íntimo entre él y las canciones que suenan invitadoras y coquetas, que como el canto de sirena te obliga a seguir danzando sin control.

Pero esta tarde es diferente. Un pequeño carraspeo le desconcentra en medio de un salto. Cae de cuclillas para levantarse inmediatamente. Su padre le observa desde la puerta del aula. Y sonríe.

—Eres muy bueno —murmura con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

Como cada vez que recibe algún halago paterno, se sonroja y le resta importancia. 

— No es para tanto —contesta incómodo —solo estoy haciendo el tonto delante del espejo.

La expresión de su padre se vuelve más seria de lo habitual. Su cuerpo se tensa evidenciando el desagrado ante la actitud de su hijo.

Su padre le mira extrañado en silencio. 

— Pensé que lo sabías —musita mientras se acerca.

— ¿El qué? —pregunta Yoochun extrañado por el repentino giro de la conversación. No recuerda hablar con su padre sobre bailar bien o mal, decide que se defiende cuando le dejan ayudar en algunas clases pero jamas cuestiona lo que sus padres opinan sobre su modo de moverse. 

Es una frase sin importancia, un día común, pero para él se convierte en toda una revelación que se transforma en cierto cabreo cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que implica. 

— ¿Saber el qué? —pregunta aunque no tiene muy claro si quiere escuchar la respuesta.

Su padre se acerca y apoya una mano en su hombro con cariño.

— Llevas el baile en la sangre, no quisimos obligarte a seguir nuestros pasos, pero cada vez lo haces mejor, es algo natural en ti, solo que no lo dejas salir, en el burdo intento de no obligarte te hemos alejado de esto.

Yoochun le mira entre sorprendido y halagado. Su madre se lo insinúa cada vez que puede, pero su padre, es otra historia, y tal y como había previsto, se enfada un poco. Aunque no deja que nuble el momento, porque en el fondo sabe que puede ser un testarudo sin redención y que empujarle a hacer algo sin que nazca de él lleva irremediablemente a un alejamiento sobre la cosa o persona que le intentan obligar a implicarse.

Changmin, le recuerda una voz en su cabeza, es la excepción. 

— No es para tanto papa —se da la vuelta ligeramente avergonzado. Por un momento quiere enseñarle sus nuevos pasos. Pero se frena, algo le dice que no es el momento.

Se sonríen mientras Changmin les observa desde la puerta ligeramente escondido. Se quiere ir, pero la conversación le atrae como una polilla a la luz, no puede, no quiere evitarlo. En unos minutos descubre más cosas de su nuevo amigo que en las semanas que llevan juntos. 

Pero se va, convertirse en el espectador no invitado de un instante tan íntimo no es su estilo. Si él fuese Yoochun agradecería privacidad. Sin embargo las imágenes de Yoochun deslizándose con soltura y sobre todo, esa sonrisa que adorna cada uno de sus movimientos, se convierten en una constante mientras prepara las clases del día siguiente. 

Durante toda la cena Changmin y Yoochun se miran, conversan animadamente sobre fruslerías porque están sus padres delante, pero se observan evaluando, el primero la nueva faceta de su amigo y el segundo buscando el porque de tanto escrutinio.

 

Cuando se van a la cama Yoochun entra en la habitación de CHangmin y se sienta en la cama a su lado.

 

— ¿Hasta donde viste? —pregunta sin mirar.

Changmin tiene la decencia de no disimular ni mentir.

— Lo suficiente como para preguntarme porque no le enseñas tus pasos… —duda —son buenos, yo conozco a dos a los que les encantaría incorporarlos.

Ahora sí, Yoochun le mira divertido. 

— No es para tanto, soy yo haciendo el tonto delante de un espejo.

Changmin se encoge de hombros. Está convencido de lo que ha dicho, no halaga en vano, pero también sabe que cada persona necesita su propio tiempo. Durante un buen rato comparten silencio, cómodo, en el que cada uno se sume en sus propios pensamientos. 

— Puede que le de ideas a los chicos…en cuanto consigan más gente —murmura.

Changmin levanta una ceja.  
— Querrás decir “si” consiguen convencer a más personas para esa locura. 

Yoochun le mira fijamente, evaluando si bromea o habla en serio. Algo que le dice que ambas. 

— Se les ve muy determinados, dales una oportunidad.

Changmin abre su portátil y teclea rápidamente hasta que la página del concurso aparece brillando en la pantalla. Señala con un dedo una fecha que parpadea en el centro rodeado de imágenes de gente bailando y trofeos.

— Solo tienen cuatro meses, tu me dirás como lo consiguen.

Yoochun se levanta despacio, como si le costara abandonar la cama y la compañía.

— Con suerte y perseverancia pequeño con suerte y perseverancia…

Changmin le despide tirándole uno de los cojines mientras Yoochun se ríe esquivándolo hábilmente mientras cierra la puerta.

— Buenas noches — grita desde el pasillo.

Changmin ladea la cabeza negando mientras sonríe y apaga el ordenador.

 

Jaejoong conoce hasta donde llegan sus habilidades, sus límites y lo que puede hacer o no. O lo sabía. Porque acaba de salir de la clase de baile después de recibir felicitaciones del profesor que, para él, es como la encarnación del mal en toda su extensión.

Se sorprende a sí mismo satisfecho, después de todo los entrenamientos con Yunho y Junsu han dado su fruto. No se lo cree. A pesar de que ellos se lo dijeron una y mil veces. Por eso su primer impulso es correr al restaurante para contárselo todo.

Están cerrando cuando llegan, sorprende a Junsu cambiando el letrero de la puerta anunciando el fin de la jornada. Sin darse cuenta se ve envuelto en los brazos de Jaejoong que le abraza mientras relata atropelladamente su clase de baile. No sin cierta habilidad lo arrastra dentro del local y consigue cerrar la puerta. 

Yunho se acerca y Jaejoong cambia de brazos murmurando gracias. 

Los otros dos se sientan en una mesa mientras Jaejoong de pie, gesticulando, incluso repitiendo los pasos, les narra con todo detalle los pormenores de una clase a la que por fin le está cogiendo gusto. De vez en cuando se miran cómplices, porque reconocen ese brillo que tiene en su mirada. Lo ven cada día el uno en el otro.


	15. Improvisación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando se descubren unos a otros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre en el último momento, principalmente para no romper tradiciones, no influye para nada mi principesca procastinación.
> 
> Espero que te guste Soulmy

CAPITULO QUINCE

PIRUETAS

 

Desde las habitaciones que Junsu y Yunho ocupan encima del restaurante, se puede acceder a la azotea. Es un pequeño edificio casi en la zona de Brooklyn de cuatro pisos, el último es para ellos, tres habitaciones, un enorme baño y una pequeña escalera al cielo de Nueva York. 

Suben casi todas las noches, a pesar del frío o el calor, tan solo la lluvia les impide terminar el día apoyados en la barandilla contemplando las luces de la ciudad y soñando despiertos, con el baile o lo que les depara el futuro. 

A veces añoran Corea y se cuentan recuerdos, o noticias que los amigos y las familias les envían para mantenerles al tanto de lo que sucede. Otras simplemente permanecen en silencio sin decirse nada. Compartiendo ese silencio especial que solo da la noche.

Ultimamente hablan sobre el concurso, improvisan pasos y los adaptan a la música que les gusta, disfrutan como niños de esos pequeños momentos. La oscuridad les arropa y propicia las confidencias, por eso acaban hablando de sus nuevos amigos entre los destellos de las luces de neon. 

 

— Jaejoong está casi convencido —afirma Junsu sonriendo con inocencia, aunque Yunho sabe a ciencia cierta que hace mucho mucho tiempo que su amigo dejó pasar el tren de la candidez sin pestañear siquiera. 

— No podemos obligarle —responde rotundo —porque después no podrá dar marcha atrás.

Junsu le mira, parpadea divertido, apenas conoce a Jaejoong, pero sabe que la lealtad es una característica natural en él. En su fuero interno quiere que se una a ellos, pero el respeto a la libertad de elección que le mueve desde que es pequeño le impide interrumpir el tempo natural de nadie.  
—No le estamos obligando Yunho —contesta divertido —creo que le está cogiendo el truco a lo de bailar en grupo. 

Yunho se encoge de hombros mientras intenta esconder la sonrisa que traviesa se escapa sin control. En el fondo sabe que su amigo tiene razón, Jaejoong tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos, siente la adrenalina igual que ellos. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo. 

Por un momento ignoran las luces de la ciudad y se miran. 

—¿Crees que esto es tan importante para él como para nosotros? —cuestiona Yunho algo preocupado.

Junsu quiere contestar que si, sosegar el espíritu inquieto de Yunho. Pero no está totalmente seguro y mentir no es una opción. Por eso se encoge de hombros mientras vuelve a contemplar la ciudad. 

—Espero que sí —murmura sin pensar y sonríe diluyendo la tensión que se crea por tres palabras. 

Yunho se acerca para pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo hacía él. Una vez mas Junsu aplaca esa extraña sensación diametralmente opuesta a lo que el, y el resto del mundo, entiende como amistad. 

 

Changmin sigue espiando a Yoochun mientras baila, no se cansa. Cada día descubre algo nuevo de su compañero de piso. No es propio de él y lo resiente, porque todo ese comportamiento es contrario a lo . El pobre consuelo que le queda es culpar a la ciudad, al país, el cambio de clima y la adaptación a las costumbres. A pesar de que deteste la mayoría de ellas. 

Sin embargo es consciente de que no puede continuar con las incursiones al la sala de baile para aprenderse los pasos de Yoochun o morderse la lengua al querer corregir o añadir algo. Está a punto de marcharse cuando, desde la otra puerta, la madre de Yoochun aparece seguida de Jaejoong.  
—¿Yoochun? —pregunta asomando la cabeza mientras empuja delicadamente a Jaejoong para que entre en la sala —Han venido a verte —después se gira hacia el invitado —te quedas a cenar —afirma. Y sin dar oportunidad a una negativa se aleja taconeando mientras tararea una canción.

Yoochun paralizado en medio de la sala intenta controlar el embarazo fallando estrepitosamente. Aparentemente que le interrumpan en la sala de baile constantemente se ha convertido en una costumbre. 

Jaejoong ladea la cabeza, sus ojos destilan es brillo pícaro y determinado al que uno se acostumbra sin darse cuenta.

—Si lo se, me ayudas tu con las clases de baile, Yunho y Junsu son unos tiranos, tu me tratas mejor —dice calladamente mientras se quita el abrigo y lo deja encima de una silla. 

Yoochun recupera la compostura y corresponde a la sonrisa. Juguetea con su pelo y se entretiene con el equipo de música. Jaejoong no lo sabe, pero intuye que todos esos gestos le ayudan a tomar una decisión.

—No soy tan bueno como ellos —murmura Yoochun —además, como dice Changmin la mayoría de los bailes que conozco son del siglo pasado.

Jaejoong se acerca a él, sonriendo.

—Hablando de Changmin ¿Está en clase? —pregunta.

Yoochun levanta un brazo y señala a la puerta de contigua.

—Está ahí vigilando que no se me escape un paso del siglo XXI, cosa que puede destrozar mi condición de “abuelo de la danza”. 

El aludido maldice por lo bajo y asoma la cabeza, su gesto es una mezcla de disculpa y altanería, podría cerrar las puertas si sospechaba que le estaba vigilando. 

Jaejoong suelta una carcajada, mientras Changmin se acerca a ellos mirando fijamente a Yoochun con un gesto de disculpa que espera sepa interpretar sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras. No es muy dado a las demostraciones de ningún tipo, menos aquellas en las que su posición es ciertamente vulnerable.

Afortunadamente Yoochun puede leer todo eso en la expresión de su rostro y esboza un intento de sonrisa. Jaejoong testigo mudo del intercambio se siente parte de esa complicidad. Puede que sea la calidez que rodea a Yoochun o que Changmin comienza a tratarlo con la misma irrespetuosa y retadora actitud que se observa con alguien que conoces desde hace muchos años. En cualquier caso no tiene la sensación de estorbar.

—Si el vejestorio te enseña seréis dos abuelos bailando sin control —dice Changmin ligeramente ruborizado, aunque en opinión de Jaejoong mantiene la compostura mucho mejor que Yoochun. 

Este le enseña la lengua burlándose de él.

Changmin levanta la ceja mientras esboza uña medio sonrisa.

—Muy maduro —exclama con tono de burla.

Jaejoong se sienta en el suelo apoyado en el espejo observándoles detenidamente. 

—Deberíais enseñarle a los otros dos lo que hacéis aquí —dice tranquilamente mientras juguetea con los cd’s de música distraídamente. 

La naturalidad con la que suelta toda la frase hacen dudar por un momento a Yoochun que parpadea inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

Pero Changmin es inmune al tono. El mensaje llega alto y claro.

—¿Porque hablas en plural? —pregunta suspicaz.

Jaejoong le mira como si la respuesta fuese obvia, lo que provoca que el menor mire al cielo pidiendo dosis de paciencia.

—Seguro que después de espiar a Yoochun te sabes los pasos de memoria e incluso querrás añadir de tu propia cosecha.

Yoochun ríe aliviado por no ser el único protagonista en las locuras de su nuevo amigo y por ser el objeto de estas con Changmin como compañero.

—Olvídalo Jaejoong —afirma categórico —no somos profesionales y bastante tienen con encontrar gente para el concurso.

Jaejoong evita mirarles mientras contesta un “vale” apagado y monocorde.

Changmin y Yoochun intercambian el mismo gesto de incredulidad, convencidos de que va a ignorar completamente su negativa.


	16. Ensayo y error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin tiene un desliz y Jaejoong no sabe estar callado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, un capitulo más de la historia que espero te siga gustando. Cualquier reclamación en el departamento de reuniones familiares y fiestas varias que me tienen loca.

MOLINETE

Tiene suficiente materia que estudiar y es consciente de eso, y sin embargo sus pasos se dirigen presurosos a Central Park, donde espera encontrar a Yunho y Junsu ensayando. La presencia de Jaejoong es un plus con el que no cuenta, pero le ayuda a reafirmarse mas en su elección ante aburridos temas sobre la importancia de las corcheas negras en las composiciones de Chopin. 

Mucho mas interesante.

Jaejoong suda y mira a Yunho como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, Changmin juraría que eso es exactamente lo que quiere hacer en esos momentos, pero se contiene y sigue practicando los bailes, ninguno de los dos se percata de su presencia. Saluda a Junsu que le corresponde con una espléndida sonrisa y se sienta en la hierba cerca de ellos para no perder un detalle del espectáculo que está seguro van a representar en breves instantes.

No se equivoca, Jaejoong cae de rodillas y Yunho le grita que se vuelva a levantar, Junsu le ofrece una mano, pero este mira a su entrenador del mal y a la mano de Junsu alternativamente, una y otra vez. Se levanta sin ayuda y encara a Yunho.

—¿Pero que clase de psicópata eres? ¿No ves que estoy medio muerto? ¿Como coño quieres que me aprenda los pasos y coordine cuando tu no haces más que gritar como si te fuese la vida en ello? —sus gritos provocan la curiosidad de los transeúntes que miran, apenas unos segundos, al fin y al cabo es Nueva York y sus habitantes están mas que acostumbrados a ver de todo y un poco más. 

Yunho le mira por encima del hombro, su gesto está entre la disculpa y el ferreo convencimiento de que lo que están haciendo es lo correcto, sacude la cabeza lentamente y se acerca a su airado interlocutor.

—No soy sordo —el tono de su voz es mucho mas bajo que el de Jaejoong pero no menos duro —quiero que esto te quede claro la próxima vez que quieras poner a prueba tus pulmones y la resistencia de mis tímpanos.

Jaejoong le mira con toda la ira que puede concentrar, que no es poca, pero Yunho aparentemente es inmune a ella porque no se amilana, todo lo contrario se acerca mas a él.  
—No se porque te enfadas, cada vez lo haces mejor —suena bastante mas calmado que hace unos segundos, lo que, según Changmin, dice mucho de su autocontrol y capacidad para atemperar las situaciones —no se porque te frustras.

Jaejoong cambia su cabreo a la más absoluta estupefacción.

—¿Y como carajo te portas cuando la gente lo hace mal de verdad? —pregunta cuatro tonos mas bajo que hace unos segundos.

Junsu estalla en carcajadas. Yunho se encoge de hombros y pro primera vez desde que comienzan los ensayos se permite sonreír. 

—Jae —contesta divertido —no pasaría mi tiempo con esos que lo hacen mal de verdad como tu dices.

Jaejoong no puede mas que contestar a su medio sonrisa con otra. Junsu sigue riéndose hasta que sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo muy especial que Changmin está empezando a catalogar como peligroso, sobre todo porque esa mirada está dirigida a él. 

Se acerca con ese andar felino e insinuante, uno que no se aprende en ninguna academia de baile ni practicando delante de un espejo, ha nacido para caminar como si el mundo le perteneciese. 

—Changmin, que bien que viniste —murmura mientras se sienta a su lado —así podrás ayudarnos con Jaejoong. 

Changmin levanta la ceja interrogante, sus ojos se dirigen a Yunho inmediatamente como si este fuese el responsable directo de todas las malas ideas de Junsu, las buenas ya son otra historia. La única reacción que encuentra es una sonrisa de Yunho, esperanzada y deslumbrante a la que Changmin no sabe decir que no, se promete a si mismo practicar para que en un futuro pueda inmunizarse a una mezcla arrolladora de ojos de cachorro y ese aura de alguien acostumbrado a que siempre le digan que si. 

Cuando se da cuenta está de pié al lado de Jaejoong intentando memorizar los pasos que Junsu les está explicando detalladamente. Es directo y claro, no hay posibilidad de malinterpretar sus instrucciones, al principio se siente perdido, una ola de empatía hacia Jaejoong se apodera de él, este le mira cómplice bastante mas relajado ahora que tiene un compañero de fatigas con el que compartir el sufrimiento y la sensación de que todos sus músculos quieren salirse de su cuerpo. 

En un momento, en el que Yunho les observa atentamente Changmin, por inercia, imita uno de los pasos que le ha visto hacer a Yoochun, un giro abierto que se complementa perfectamente con el paso que les acaba de enseñar Junsu, aporta cierta elegancia a el conjunto del movimiento. Yunho se da cuenta enseguida y para el ensayo. 

—Espera, espera —exclama —¿dónde has aprendido eso? ¡es genial!.

Changmin evita su mirada azorado, maldiciendo su acto inconsciente e intentando convertirse en uno con el césped del parque, es el momento en el que entiende perfectamente el significado de “tierra trágame”.

—No se —murmura a la defensiva —supongo que me salió espontáneamente, quiere evitar la conversación, no sabe muy bien si Yoochun puede apreciar que sus bailes privados queden al descubierto ante ellos, por muy bien que se estén llevando. 

Pero Jaejoong tiene una idea completamente distinta.

—¡Son de Yoochun! ¡Lo he visto practicando en la sala de baile! es realmente bueno aunque se empeña en negarlo —exclama exaltado, mira a Changmin ilusionado como si acabase de inventar la rueda —¿A qué es genial?

Este se limita a fruncir el ceño.

—Si es genial y es parte de su privacidad que a lo mejor no quiere que se sepa —contesta con dureza.

Jaejoong se queda paralizado, se tapa la boca con una mano en un gesto tan antiguo como hilarante, ni por un instante piensa que Yoochun baila para sí mismo o que no quiere que nadie se entere que lo hace o que crea nuevos pasos mezclando estilos y dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Al instante su cerebro reacciona, de todos modos es una soberana tontería, tiene talento y no es nada malo que todo el mundo lo sepa y disfrute de el.

Yunho asiste con cierta vergüenza a toda la escena, es un defensor acérrimo de respetar la intimidad de los demás, pero una pequeña voz en su interior le dice que ese paso es perfecto para la coreografía y que, como dice Jaejoong, tiene ese “algo” que provoca millones de sensaciones cuando ves bailar a alguien.

Junsu ajeno a las reservas morales de Changmin y Yunho, que entiende perfectamente, ignora la emoción de Jaejoong con la misma determinación. A él le gustaría saber que, exactamente piensa el protagonista de todo esto. Por eso no tarda nada en organizar una cena para los cinco en el restaurante. 

Jaejoong se arregla lidiando con la preocupación por haber traicionado en cierto modo a Yoochun, es lo último que quiere hacer porque, si todo va bien, podrían ser grandes amigos; pero por otra parte no puede negar la emoción, quiere desesperadamente que los demás, aparte de Changmin, vean lo bueno que es bailando. No entiende porque lo disimula, si él tuviese esa capacidad para danzar no tendría que ensayar como un esclavo cada vez que tiene tiempo libre. 

Cuando se da cuenta, está dando vueltas por su habitación al ritmo de la música que ha puesto en el ordenador, y no es tanto el que empiece a bailar sin notarlo, lo que mas le sorprende es que no ha tropezado ni una sola vez.


	17. Primera posición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cena inocente y un paseo que no lo es tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicar en el último momento, en toda la extensión de su significado. Encontré las canciones adecuadas para este capitulo. Cualquier queja al departamento de música de los ochenta. Espero que te guste soulmy.

La cena se acompaña con un sinfín de risas y anecdotas. Nada de baile ni concurso, solo vidas comunes y corrientes. Yunho propone pasear y Changmin le mira con suspicacia, intenta descartar la consecución lógica de la supuesta “caminata saludable después de una comida copiosa”, pero no lo hace porque de las pocas cosas que sabe de Yunho es que la perseverancia es una de sus mejores amigas, comprende lo que significa cumplir un sueño y los pocos obstáculos que se antojan imposibles cuando de algo así se trata. 

Pero la privacidad de Yoochun, el primer amigo de verdad que tiene en años, ocupa un puesto muy importante en sus prioridades, y aunque admira profundamente a Yunho luchando por lo que quiere y en lo que cree, espera de verdad que la volatilidad de Jaejoong no ponga al descubierto algo que Yoochun quiere que permanezca en secreto.

Aunque no lo entienda porque es bueno. Muy bueno.

Hasta que llegan al final de la 32 en la esquina con la sexta avenida caminan sin hablar disfrutando de las luces de la ciudad, del bullicio que no para, de toda la vida que fluye a pesar de la noche, tal y como presumía Sinatra en su canción. Jaejoong pasea relajado, ni siquiera recuerda el incidente de la mañana pero si le preguntasen contestaría lo mismo que hace horas, todo el mundo debería ver esos pasos y disfrutar del talento de Yoochun. Y punto. No le gusta discutir lo que para él son verdades absolutas. 

Y cuando Yoochun está contando entre risas contenidas el intento numero mil millones de la abuela Peters por meterse en sus pantalones Yunho ve la oportunidad.

—Jaejoong dijo que creas nuevos pasos de baile —murmura sin mirarle mientras continua caminando.  
Changmin contiene una exclamación y Jaejoong ensancha su sonrisa. Junsu les mira sin entender mucho pero atento porque algo le dice que es importante. 

Yoochun se para en seco, mira a Yunho e inmediatamente a Jaejoong, Changmin no percibe reproche pero si cierta incomodidad.

—No es nada —contesta con voz tenue —soy yo haciendo tonterías delante de un espejo. 

Yunho, que también se para le mira sonriente.  
—Por lo que Changmin enseña yo diría que tonterias no describe en absoluto lo que yo vi —decidido pone una mano en su hombro — ¿podrías enseñarme alguno? ¿por favor?

Junsu esboza una pequeña y malevola sonrisa, sabe lo que su amigo es capaz de conseguir con esa mirada y toda la educación privada que recibe, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se empeñe en disimularla. Yoochun mira a Jaejoong, esta vez con bastante resentimiento, el aludido se encoge de hombros y le anima, después Changmin que espera pueda leer las disculpas en todo su lenguaje corporal.

Pero es Junsu el que pone la música desde su movil, escoge pop, y lo sostiene en lo alto. Yoochun cierra los ojos, no duda en que puede bailar eso, lo que le mantiene parado es que cuando lo haga, en medio de una calle apenas transitada delante de casi amigos o medio extraños, y lleva bailando solo desde siempre. 

Sin embargo la música le vence, le pasa siempre, su cuerpo clama por moverse al compás, camina despacio por la calle y continua el ritmo hasta que se da la vuelta con un giro y sus brazos se extienden, sus caderas se cimbrean primero despacio al ritmo de la percusión, pero cuando el ritmo se acelera deja que sus pies le lleven, derecha, izquierda un giro y medio salto, después para y se se mueve delante y atrás.

Se para, sonríe y hace una reverencia. Jaejoong y Changmin aplauden, Yunho y Junsu también y se miran mientras lo hacen, Junsu vuelve a poner la canción y le pasa el teléfono a Changmin:

—No lo dejes caer —sentencia mientras se vuelve a Yoochun.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —pregunta y sus ojos brillan con anticipación. Yoochun asiente sin entender nada. 

Comienza a caminar siguiendo la música, igual que antes, con la diferencia de que esta vez Yunho y Junsu le imitan a la perfección en todos y cada uno de los pasos, como si hubiesen practicado durante meses, con esa sincronía que muestra años de dedicación y trabajo duro.

Los tres completan el ejercicio sin ningún fallo, la música sigue sonando, Jaejoong y Changmin retoman los aplausos con más energía.  
—¡Es alucinante! —exclama Changmin dejando a un lado la prudencia que le rodea, mostrándose como un niño emocionado.

Junsu amplia la pequeña sonrisa, Yoochun no sin cierta vergüenza agradece con la mirada, cálida y suave, Yunho frunce el ceño, Changmin intuye lo que busca, un pequeño empujón a modo de venganza puede ayudar.

—Jaejoong deberías unirte a ellos —dice con tono inocente, que no engaña a nadie pero ayuda a componer un cuadro divertido cuando la mirada de estupor y absoluto horror de Jaejoong le atraviesa.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacer eso? —pregunta casi enfadado — ¿pero tu los has visto? ni siquiera recuerdo el primer paso —le señala con el dedo en un gesto muy elocuente — no sabes lo que dices. 

Changmin ladea la cabeza y sus ojos divertidos se achican, intenta disimular la carcajada apenas unos segundos. Todos, menos Jaejoong que cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño le acompañan.

—Que baile yo —farfulla mientras camina —que baile yo ….— lo repite como un mantra hasta que llega a la altura de Yoochun, entonces sonríe y le abraza.

—Te lo dije, eres muy bueno —exclama mirando a Yunho —¿ a qué si? 

Este asiente más divertido que otra cosa, parece que está a punto de decir algo pero en el último momento desvía su mirada al reloj.

—¡Es tardisimo!, mañana todos tenemos que madrugar, la próxima cena en fin de semana —mira a Jaejoong —y tu bailarás con nosotros.

El aludido suspira y niega con la cabeza, señala a Changmin concrito.

—Con lo guapo que estás callado — le dice intentando parecer enfadado pero es evidente que no lo está o al menos no con la intensidad que quisiera. 

Se despiden en la intersección con la cuarenta, viven relativamente cerca para lo grande que es la ciudad. 

Yoochun y Changmin caminan en silencio rumbo a casa.

—Los pasos… —Changmin rompe su mutismo dudando en si continuar o no.

Yoochun no contesta, continua el camino y cuando deduce que su amigo no continua hablando se gira hacia él.

—Ni te preocupes —suspira —la verdad es que…bueno, no estuvo mal.

Changmin le mira mas que sorprendido.

—¿No estuvo mal? —pregunta y su voz se vuelve algo más chillona —¡venga ya! parece que bailáis juntos por años, no me jodas Yoochun, si no viviese contigo juraría que lo habéis preparado.

Yoochun se ríe, camina hacia el portal y abre la puerta para dejarle pasar.

—Son profesionales Minnie —contesta con voz suave —yo un simple aficionado que prefiere mantener cierta privacidad cuando baila —esto último lo dice en un divertido tono que tranquiliza a Changmin que responde convencido.

—Tu tienes que presentarte al concurso con ellos.

Yoochun se para en medio de las escaleras para volverse y mirarle, sus ojos destilan cierta sorna y algo de intriga.

—Tal vez tu deberías convencer a Jaejoong y a sus miedos y unirte al grupo, todavía no te he visto bailar pero se que lo haces, además….me lo debes —la sonrisa pícara destruye cualquier duda sobre el buen humor que acompaña sus palabras.

Changmin ríe abiertamente, y le empuja para que continue. Suben las escaleras corriendo escondiendo la curiosidad y la duda que acompaña las risas con las que entran en casa.


	18. Candome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho está decidido, tiene que convencer a Yoochun. Lo que no sabe es que este es de los que da sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que bonitas las tradiciones, café después de cenar, publicar a última hora...en fin, se que este capitulo es corto, pero, como ya sabes el tiempo es oro. Como siempre todo mi cariño va en cada palabra, con el único propósito de que te guste.

CANDOME

Yunho se toma dos cafés antes de reunir el valor para subir a la casa de Yoochun. No tiene miedo pero se siente como si se estuviese colando en un baile al que no está invitado. No es la mejor comparación, porque de bailar precisamente va el argumento de toda su inspiradora charla con la que pretende convencer al que ya considera amigo para que se una a ellos.  
Junsu y él casi no necesitan hablarlo, ambos distinguen el auténtico talento cuando se planta en sus narices haciendo piruetas imposibles, de esas que te hacen imaginar un escenario en el que nadie te interrumpe y que sorpresivamente aplaude cuando llegas al final.

Sonríe y cuando sube las escaleras la incertidumbre deja paso a ese estremecimiento que precede al salto, uno nunca sabe si va a caer bien, puede que salga herido o que no sea tan limpio como debería, de lo único que esta seguro es de que, esta vez, saltar es el paso adecuado. 

La madre de Yoochun le invita a pasar tratándole con el mismo cariño que si se conociesen de años, tiene la habilidad de aligerar cualquier preocupación, si no tuviese un objetivo tan claro se quedaría con ella tomando un té que rechaza con amabilidad.

Y entra en su habitación, Yoochun tumbado en la cama enfrascado en la lectura no se da cuenta de que está siendo observado. Yunho toma nota de detalles que hasta ahora ha pasado por alto, lleva gafas para leer, y en soledad su postura relajada no abandona la elegancia innata en cada uno de sus gestos. Carraspea para evidenciar su presencia, Yoochun le mira por encima de las gafas, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y tranquilamente coloca un marca páginas antes de cerrar el libro.

—Creí que tardarias mas —dice con tono ligeramente divertido.

Los ojos de Yunho se abren en un sincero gesto de sorpresa, Yoochun ladea la cabeza y esta vez su sonrisa es amplia y socarrona.

—Después de lo de la otra noche —su tono tranquilo y grave se cuela entre su errático pensamiento —sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías y tendríamos esta conversación.

Yunho suspira resignado, al final Junsu va a tener razón y no es tan disimulado como cree. O también puede pensar que el chicho que le mira divertido desde la cama tiene grandes dotes de observación.

Solo que Junsu casi nunca se equivoca. Y ese casi lo coloca mentalmente para no atribuir tanto crédito a su amigo.

Aunque debería.

—Vale, soy un libro abierto pero es que…—las palabras se atoran en su garganta, todo el discurso que tiene preparado se va por el caño de una tormenta de ideas sin control, al final opta por la sinceridad descarnada y directa —eres jodidamente bueno, pero bueno de verdad y deberías bailar con nosotros, no solo por el concurso, todo el mundo debería verte.

Yoochun se ríe y el ambiente, otrora tenso se diluye en un cómodo silencio. Se miran el uno al otro, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, evaluándose a ratos, midiendo las distancias. 

— Vale —murmura Yoochun y levanta una mano en señal de advertencia al ver como el gesto de Yunho muda en una mueca de alegría —con una condición.

Después del asentimiento del mayor, camina hacia el final del pasillo, en una zona de la casa donde nunca ha estado al tiempo que grita sin pudor el nombre de Changmin y recoge un reproductor de música portátil.

Cuando se da cuenta está en la azotea de la casa sentado al lado de Changmin observando a Yoochun escogiendo entre un montón de reproductores. El menor le mira interrogante y a su pesar se encoge de hombros en una clara señal de que comparten el mismo desconocimiento.

Yoochun carraspea mientras toma el mando a distancia y después de una pequeña reverencia mira a Changmin.

—Tu me metiste en este jaleo —sus palabras sonaban más divertidas de lo que realmente quería aparentar —tu te vienes conmigo.

Yunho mira a los chicos alternativamente. Mantienen una silenciosa conversación mientras se observan mutuamente puede sentir los “ni de broma”, los “claro que si”, la sonrisa de Yoochun clama “tu puedes” y su mirada le pide “no me voy sin ti”. El suspiro derrotado de Changmin es la muestra de que sea lo que sea, lo harán juntos.

Entonces sucede. En una azotea cualquiera mientras el sol se pone en la ciudad Yoochun y Changmin se colocan delante de él.

—No podré hacerlo —murmura Changmin más para sí mismo.

Yoochun ríe entre dientes.

—Lo has visto un montón de veces —contesta —seguro que lo haces mejor que yo.

Changmin bufa y está vez se dirige a Yunho.

—Esto lo hago para que veas el conjunto —afirma con rotundidad —no significa nada.

Y como si esa frase fuese el detonante Yoochun aprieta el play y la música comienza a sonar. Es una mezcla entre percusión electrónica y pop, muy conocida. A Yunho se le olvida identificarla cuando los chicos que tiene delante empiezan a bailar, sincronizados, mirándose a ratos, disfrutando el momento, se cruzan mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo de timbales y guitarras, se mecen por el suave murmullo de una voz femenina que impulsa sus brazos y caderas en perfecta sincronía.

Yunho olvidándose de quién es o donde está deja su mente en blanco, se deja arrastrar por el ritmo, el baile y todas las sensaciones que le provoca.

Cuando terminan, respiran trabajosamente y chocan las manos, luego se vuelven hacía él, dos miradas divertidas, retadoras y amables. 

Yunho busca las palabras, pero las sensaciones sobrepasan cualquier frase profunda de las que quedan para la historia, unas que sabe son inútiles e ineficaces en ese momento.

—Soy un tipo con suerte —dice mientras se levanta con energía renovada —vine a por uno y me llevo dos. Esperar a que le cuente esto a Junsu y Jaejoong.  
Yoochun rompe a reír sin control mientras Changmin se tapa la cara con una mano en un claro gesto de desesperación. 

Si Junsu hubiese estado en ese momento, probablemente les hubiese explicado lo que realmente significa el tono determinado de Yunho, pero no está y sus dos compañeros le acompañan a tomar algo sin saber la magnitud del salto al vacío que acaban de dar.


	19. Giros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo está tan claro para los protagonistas de nuestra historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, este capi es de transición, necesario si pero te informo desde ya que no sucede gran cosa. La parte buena es que este mes lees mas si o si.  
> Espero que lo disfrutes.

Jaejoong está cansado. Lleva dos horas seguidas practicando el mismo paso, una y otra vez, él, que se aburre cuando escucha una canción dos veces tiene que repetir hasta el cansancio cuatro malditos movimientos. Porque Junsu es la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio y pretende acabar con su vida mientras baila.  
De otro modo no se explica tanta insistencia en que alcance la perfección en lo que es una ínfima parte del baile, una parte de él está realmente dispuesto a pelear hasta el final para que Yunho y Junsu logren toda la atención y reconocimiento que se merecen, puede que joderle la vida a Leeteuk también vaya en el paquete pero otra parte no sabe si eso es lo que realmente quiere.

Se deja arrastrar por el entusiasmo de sus nuevos amigos, como una corriente sin control que le permite relajarse sin ningún problema. Algo que no consigue desde que llega a los Estados Unidos. Puede hablar en coreano a todas horas y probar comida casera, sentir que no está tan lejos del hogar. Se está dando cuenta que bailar con Yunho y Junsu es una especie de pago por prestarle un oasis en el desierto. 

Suspira y se sienta. Solo su actitud derrotada es la que frena a Junsu que tiene preparado un precioso sermón sobre afinar cada movimiento para alcanzar la perfección. En vez de eso, se sienta a su lado e inconscientemente acompasan la respiración.

Jaejoong siente su presencia, huele a una mezcla entre una mañana de verano, jazmín, madera, respira hondo y se deja llevar. 

—No se si estoy preparado para esto —murmura, su voz ronca por el esfuerzo y rota por todo lo que lleva dentro estremece a Junsu.

—Claro que estás —contesta este asegurándose de que la sinceridad con la que habla se refleje en cada una de sus palabras —lo que sucede es que soy un poco maniático.

Jaejoong abre los ojos y le mira divertido.

—¿Un poco? —pregunta intentando levantar una ceja y fallando estrepitosamente.

Junsu se rasca la cabeza divertido, se encoge de hombros y le mira, esta vez mas serio que antes.

 

—No es eso —afirma.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño.

—¿Tan transparente soy? —pregunta enfurruñado.

Junsu contesta con una sonora carcajada, que no anula en ningún momento la seriedad con la que sus ojos escrutan intentando traspasar y llegar a lo que realmente lleva Jaejoong dentro.

—No se si esto es lo que quiero de verdad —comienza a hablar inspirado por la mirada perentoria de Junsu —me gusta bailar y cuanto más estoy con vosotros mas divertido y excitante lo encuentro, pero todo va muy deprisa.

Junsu tiene que admitir, a su pesar, que Jaejoong tiene razón, hace unos meses Yunho y él ni siquiera conocían la existencia de la maldita competición, ni a ninguno de los tres nuevos amigos que parecen llevar toda una vida con ellos. Y sin embargo tiene la absoluta certeza de que es lo correcto.

—No queremos obligarte —murmura Junsu con voz queda —pero serías de gran ayuda y nos darías a Yunho y a mi la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño.

Jaejoong acaba de descubrir que negarle algo a Junsu es poco mas que imposible.

—Pero…-Junsu interrumpe su linea de pensamientos con un tono duro y serio que nunca ha escuchado — no puedes hacer esto por nosotros, tienes que sentirlo, respirar el baile, necesitarlo para ser tu mismo, amarlo por encima de casi todas las cosas, no solo se trata del talento que tienes que es increíble, se trata de lo que tu quieras.

El silencio que sigue a la declaración es tan pesado como las palabras de Junsu, se cuelan en el nudo que se forma dentro de su garganta, porque esas frases que le ofrecen la libertad, son las que más le atan a sus nuevos amigos. Son cuerdas invisibles que le rodean acercándole mas. Reconoce que el baile, la música y todo lo que les acompaña forman parte de su vida desde que tiene uso de razón. 

Pero siempre lo urgente le quitaba tiempo a lo importante y al contrario que Junsu o Yunho no persiguió ningún sueño. Poco a poco los aparca en un cálido rincón de su memoria y se permite bailar por la casa cuando nadie le ve. Nada mas.

Quiere contarle todo eso, convertirlo en cómplice de lo que sucede en su cabeza. Pero las palabras no salen y solo puede mirarle, esperando que este comprenda o al menos sienta algo de simpatía por su modo de vida. No está seguro de cuando surge la necesidad de que Junsu y su impenitente sonrisa le acepten tal cual es, con sombras incluidas.

Junsu pasa un brazo por sus hombros y se acerca mas a él. Nunca han estado tan cerca el uno del otro y Jaejoong es plenamente consciente de que su amigo no es muy afecto a las demostraciones de cariño. La sensación extrañamente familiar reconforta, se niega a reconocer el excitante hormigueo en la boca del estómago. 

Intenta aplacarlo, lo niega con la misma eficacia con la que lleva años aplacando la voz en su cabeza que le anima a seguir sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Porque cada vez que se deja lleva sucede algo que le deja en un impas de nadas muy parecidos a un choque de trenes.

Los brazos se retiran y vuelve a respirar acompasadamente. Junsu de espaldas a él, Central Park y un montón de gente corriendo, sabe que podría ser un buen momento de no ser por las preguntas en el aíre.

Y la pregunta del millón. La voz de su amigo rompe el silencio.

—¿Qué sientes cuando bailas y nadie te ve? —pregunta sin volverse a mirar.

Jaejoong no tiene que pensarlo.

— Que soy libre —sabe que su voz suena mas rota de lo que debería aunque mantiene la firmeza en cada uno de los tonos.

Es cuando Junsu se da la vuelta, le mira fijamente y sonríe. El cabrón podría iluminar un estadio de futbol con la intensidad que desprende. 

—Entonces tienes que bailar con nosotros —afirma rotundo —a mi me parece una de las mejores respuestas que me han dado nunca.

Jaejoong responde a su sonrisa y se levanta, caminan hasta la salida del parque en silencio, cuando se da cuenta de una cosa.

— ¿Junsu? —pregunta suspicaz.

—¿Si? —la medio sonrisa con la que responde le asegura que adivina por donde va la conversación.

— Mmmm, ¿cómo sabes que bailo cuando nadie me ve? 

Pero Junsu no le responde, se limita a guiñar un ojo y ensanchar su brillante sonrisa. Jaejoong camina detrás de él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para enfadarse.

No lo consigue.


End file.
